The Beginning Once More
by Chibi Ruka Hime
Summary: All the Clow Cards have been turned into Sakura Cards, and Sakura is back to leading an ordinary life. Or as ordinary as the Clow Mistress's life can be... This series is basically a continuation of where the Sakura Card series left off, with some alterat
1. Prologue

Prologue-By Sumi-chan

Prologue  
  
"Sakura-san..."  
  
Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun slowly descended from the arch near the shrine walkway. After witnessing Eriol's previous attacks, Yue and Cerberus jumped in front of Sakura protectively.  
  
"It's over. I won't harm her." Eriol reassured the guardians as his feet reached the ground.  
  
Sakura gripped her staff, holding it across her chest. "Over? What is?"  
  
A small smile crept onto Eriol's lips. "They are all Sakura Cards now..."  
  
Sakura jumped slightly, and blinked. Slowly, the cards slide from her pocket, one by one, forming a floating circle around her. She was in complete awe. Tomoyo smiled wistfully as she held her camera, allowing each moment to be captured eternally on tape. Sakura lifted her hand, palm upward, and the cards assembled on her hand in a neat stack. Sakura held them with both hands, just looking at them, with her emerald eyes glimmering.  
  
"These are the Sakura Cards that I made with the power of the stars..." with a faint smile, she held the deck of cards against her heart and closed her eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked on with a half smile, and both guardians looked on with pride. Eriol just smiled. Cerberus lifted his head slightly.  
  
"Well, you promised us and explanation..." Cerberus turned in the direction of the young boy, "WHY WERE YOU BOTHERING SAKURA?!"  
  
Sakura looked up, the cards still held against her heart, "and...what EXACTLY did you mean by...'it's over'?"  
  
Eriol smiled calmly at the new card mistress, "My task is completed."  
  
"What Task?" Syaoran jumped in  
  
Eriol paused. "The cards live off of the magic of their master...Without Clow Reed to support them, they would have become nothing more than mere cards." He shifted his long staff to point towards Sakura, "You saved them with your magic."  
  
Cerberus raised his voice, "So all these events were--"  
  
As Cerberus turned towards where Eriol had been standing, he was surprised to find the young mage had vanished. "Th..They're gone!"  
  
Yue lifted off the ground, and flew off to look for Eriol, with Cerberus in hot pursuit. Sakura blinked, and tucked the cards away, running after.  
  
"S-Sakura!"  
  
Sakura stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see a staggering Syaoran moving in her direction. "Syaoran-kun!" She ran to him, supporting his shoulders, "Daijobou?!"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Both of them lowered onto the ground. Sakura kept her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, and he rested his hand on hers. Syaoran lifted his head to look into her eyes.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura gave him the sweetest, innocent expression.  
  
"I...I'm..." He stuttered, and averted his gaze.  
  
"I...lo..." He tried again.  
  
"...Hai?" Sakura urged him to finish his statement.  
  
He looked up at her...and one look of those emerald green eyes piercing into his soul...It was too much. He yanked himself away from Sakura, and staggered quickly to his feet, "Nandemo nai!" He shouted, and he dashed off, to the best of his abilities.  
  
Sakura blinked in pure confusion. What had he wanted to say? Tomoyo sighed, watching through her camera...  
  
He had come so close, too...  



	2. Origami Planning

Origami Planning  
~*~ Start of Scene One ~*~  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Note: The following fanfics in this series are the novelizations of this CCS RPG chatroom thing I belong to on AIM. It's a continuing series, so more will be coming as more chatrooms are held. This scene is dedicated to Sumi-chan, who was the first to come up with the idea of holding these chatrooms. ^_^ Please enjoy, and any comments are welcome!  
  
"Hoeee…" Sakura said nervously as Chiharu started beating up Takashi again. "You guys…"  
  
Chiharu, who had been beating on Takashi for his last random comment, looked up, while Tomoyo, as always, was taping Sakura's face as this was happening. "Sakura-chan kawaii desu!" she exclaimed as stars came into her eyes.  
  
"Hoeee…Tomoyo-chan, put down the camera…"  
  
Takashi looked up and gave one of his trademark smiles. "Did you know that cameras were originally thought to steal people's souls if they didn't close their eyes?"  
  
"Hoeee?" Sakura said with confusion, but was glad when Tomoyo finally set her camera down.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun! More lies!" Chiharu yelled, beating Takashi even more. But he continued smiling and continued on," Yes, and sometimes people would drop dead during snapshots because they didn't close their eyes."  
  
Naoko's eyes widened at this comment, and she added, "Did you know that ghosts can't be photographed?"  
  
Sakura cringed, and mumbled, "G..Ghosts?"  
  
Chiharu shook her head, but didn't give up on her beating on Takashi. "I didn't know that. Did you, Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
Takashi nodded. "Of course! That way, they can only be absorbed into the film. Sometimes, if there are too many souls and ghosts in the camera, it breaks, and sets them all free to haunt the closest person."  
  
"Na-nani?" Sakura shivered and moved closer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave her a reassuring smile, but had picked up her camera again and was taping the scared expression on Sakura's face.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't believe him," Chiharu said exasperatedly, giving Takashi another blow to the head before dragging him off.  
  
"A camera ghost…kakkoii…" Naoko murmured, her mind filled with images of what one might look like.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't be afraid!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Sakura had a nervous smile on her face, and nodded. "No more…ghost talk…okay?"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Tomoyo said, taping the expression on Sakura's face as Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou…" A thought suddenly struck Sakura. "Minna, my birthday's coming up soon!"  
  
"Your birthday? Are you going to have a party?" Naoko asked, her glasses slipping down her nose in her excitement.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai! I've been meaning to give out invitations, but I haven't had much time to do that yet."  
  
Tomoyo went all starry eyed, and said in a mesmerized voice, "I know just what to get you for your birthday, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"And maybe I can write you a birthday story!"  
  
"Really?? I love your stories, Naoko-chan! But…" Sakura blinked and looked around. "Where's Rika-chan? I want to invite her too."  
  
"She's with the person she cares for the most, where else?" Chiharu said with a devilish smile as she came back to where they were standing, still dragging Takashi.  
  
A dreamy expression came onto Sakura's face. "Rika-chan is so mature…Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, you two can come too of course, right?"  
  
"Hai hai, count us in," replied Chiharu. "Where will you have it, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I guess at my house, though…" A frown came onto Sakura's face. "Onii-chan says he doesn't want to see any boys at the party…"  
  
"Does that mean I'm out of it then?" asked Takashi.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Onii-chan said that, but Otou-san said I could invite whomever I want to though. I want to invite 12 people, since I'll be 12!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, the party can be at my house! I can make you a birthday outfit and decorate the house in streamers."  
  
"That would be great! You have so much space in your house, Tomoyo-chan! And, if we have the party at Tomoyo-chan's, Onii-chan can't say anything! WAI!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Good then! I can help with invitations too!"  
  
"So you'll invite Li-kun too?"  
  
Sakura looked at Naoko. "Hai, I want to invite Syaoran-kun. But I don't know if he'll come or not…" she said, her voice trailing off into silence. "Rika-chan!" She suddenly exclaimed. "There you are!"  
  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Ne ne, Rika-chan, do you want to come to my birthday party?" Sakura asked eagerly, waving at her.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Really? Sugoi!!! Wait just a minute. I'll go get the materials!" Sakura said, skipping out of the room and coming back with paper, glitter, and markers.  
  
"Materials?"  
  
"Hai! We're going to make the invitations, Tomoyo-chan. Now…" Sakura pulled out the book she had tucked under her arm. "Origami for beginners! We can make origami animals for favors!"  
  
"Kawaii!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"I wonder if I can figure out how to make an origami dragon?" asked Naoko thoughtfully.  
  
Sakura nodded, a proud expression on her face for coming up with the idea. All the girls gathered around Sakura's desk, each taking a sheet of origami paper.  
  
"Now if Yamazaki-kun starts lying again, I'll have to make an origami baseball bat!"  
  
Sakura started giggling at Chiharu's idea. "Ne ne, what is everyone else making?" Sakura asked after a few minutes, looking around the table.  
  
Naoko showed her her origami spider and Rika showed her her ring, while Tomoyo was still folding her swan. "Sugoi…" Sakura started folding her piece of paper, cutting a shape out of the piece of paper. She licked her lips, and taped the shape to the back of her origami animal. "Origami is fun, ne?"  
  
Takashi popped up out of nowhere again, his finger in the air. "You know, origami was used originally for gifts at a wedding. A grandfather was unable to help his granddaughter's wedding, for he had no money or physical strength. He found discarded papers and folded them into cranes to hang from trees, since his granddaughter loved cranes. The art of paper folding was eventually named after him. Origami."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Sugoi…"  
  
"That is such a sweet story!"  
  
Chiharu sighed. "Yamazaki-kun…I'm giving you a fair warning this time…RUN!"  
  
"But Chiharu-chan, I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"Just as you always do, right?"  
  
Tomoyo, looking up from her swan, glanced at Sakura's, and giggled. Sakura held up the yellow origami bear, with the white paper shape attached to it. "Kero-"  
  
Rika looked at the shape. "Ke-ro?"  
  
"Sh!" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
Naoko pushed up her glasses, and gave the shape a close look. "But that's not a frog …it's a bear…a flying bear…"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Oops. I must have…folded wrong. I could have sworn I was looking at the frog instructions."  
  
"I like flying animals. I wrote a story about them once, but the book disappeared. It was also about a big dragon king."  
  
"Hoeee…" said Sakura, remembering the memory of the big dragon.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a nervous look. "Maybe you misplaced it, Naoko-chan?"  
  
"It's odd. I looked everywhere…but it's a nice mystery story," replied Naoko with a smile.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll find it."  
  
"I wonder if the ghost of the person who started the story took it?"  
  
"G…ghost? Hoeee…"  
  
Chiharu glanced at Takashi and prayed that he wouldn't start another one of his stories about ghosts in front of Sakura.  
  
Takashi held up his creation. "Look, a perfect swan. These were used at the wedding also. They were made for floating, and candles were placed in there." He pointed to the dip in the swan's back.  
  
Rika sighed and blushed. "I'd love to have swan decorations at my wedding…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled back at Rika. "I'm sure it will be lovely."  
  
"Ne ne, look! I made a flying creature!" Naoko held up something that looked frighteningly like Big Kero.  
  
"I-Interesting, Naoko-chan…" Tomoyo commented. Naoko would love Big Kero, she thought to herself.  
  
Chiharu held up her panda, which brought an exclamation from Sakura. "Panda-san no KAWAII, Chiharu-chan!"  
  
"Kawaii ne!" chimed in Naoko.  
  
Tomoyo held up her Sakura-chan origami. Sakura blushed. "Hoeee…Tomoyo-chan…"  
  
"For your birthday, Sakura-chan. Isn't it kawaii?" asked Tomoyo, all starry eyed.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Sakura held up her newest origami project, a frog with tiny eyes. "Watch it hop!" Sakura pushed the back of the frog down, and it started hopping at once.  
  
"Kawaii! That reminds me…I've been thinking of getting a pet. Do you think a frog would be a good pet? I was thinking that, or a tarantula, or a snake…" asked Naoko.  
  
"You know…"  
  
Chiharu glanced at Takashi. Uh oh…  
  
"Snakes were kept by Indian royalty as a way of bring long lives! They thought the longer the snake, the longer their life would b-ITAI!" he yelped as Chiharu slapped him.  
  
"LIES! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! LIES!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I thought it was a cool story…"  
  
Chiharu calmed down and sighed. "Gomen…anyway, Sakura-chan, who else are you inviting?"  
  
"Anou…" Sakura started counting off people on her fingers. "Well, all of you. That's Tomoyo-chan, you Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Syaoran-kun, and Eriol-kun. Oh! I wanna call Meiling-chan and invite her too! Maybe she can come from Hong Kong!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hoeee? Why not?" Sakura blinked.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "It was nothing. After all, it is your party."  
  
Sakura blinked again, but continued on. "And I wanna have Yukito-san come if he wants…but if I did that, Onii-chan should come, so they can be together."  
  
"That's very nice of you," remarked Rika, twirling with the origami ring on her finger.  
  
"I would ask Akizuki-san to come, but I don't think Onii-chan would like that."  
  
"Hey, I can help prepare the food," volunteered Rika.  
  
"You know, originally at birthdays…"  
  
"Ok, I'll have to leave now," said Chiharu suddenly, dragging Takashi away.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Anou…"  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"When are we having the party?"  
  
"I haven't thought about that…My birthday's on a Sunday though."  
  
"What kind of cake would you want?"  
  
"Maybe a plain vanilla?" suggested Tomoyo. "With cherry icing?"  
  
"Cherry filling!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Maybe 2 layered. One vanilla and one chocolate! Syaoran-kun likes chocolate."  
  
"How big should it be?" asked Naoko.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"If Tsukishiro-san is coming…"  
  
"Then it better be a big cake," said Tomoyo, finishing Naoko's sentence.  
  
"HAI! Oh, minna, this will be so much fun!" Sakura said with a big smile, looking down at her watch. "Hoeeee! It's my turn to make dinner, and I'm late!" Sakura picked up her bag, putting her Kero-chan and frog origami inside. "Ja ne! We'll finish making plans later, ne?"  
  
"Haiii!"  
  
Sakura lifted her bag, and strapped on her roller blades. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
~*~ End of Scene One ~*~  
  
How was that? Please tell me your honest opinion of it! I'm looking forward to seeing how people are enjoying this series.  



	3. Nighttime Confusion and Confidence

Nighttime Confusion and Confidence  
~*~ Start of Scene Two ~*~  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Note: The following fanfics in this series are the novelizations of this CCS RPG chatroom thing I belong to on AIM. It's a continuing series, so more will be coming as more chatrooms are held. This scene is dedicated to Smiko and Neph. I just loved that conversation between Touya and Yukito. *wipes tear from eye*  
  
As soon as she arrived at home, Sakura rushed up the stairs to her room, eager to show Kero the origami creature she had made.  
  
"Kero-chan!" she yelled, showing Kero the Kero-chan origami she had made. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Wha-what is that supposed to be?" asked Kero. -.-  
  
"Don't you know? It's-"  
  
The doorbell downstairs echoed throughout the entire house, and Sakura jumped up from her bed. "That must be Tomoyo-chan!" She dropped the origami Kero and thundered downstairs, practically ripping the door off its hinges as she opened it. "Tomoyo-chan! Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! May I come in?"  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said, ushering Tomoyo in and closing the door rather loudly behind her.  
  
"Hey, could you please keep it down?!" yelled Touya from his bedroom.  
  
Sakura jumped. "H-hai, gomen nasai."  
  
"Loud kaijuu…"  
  
Sakura's vein popped as she bared her teeth. "I am not a Kaijuu!!"  
  
Tomoyo started giggling beside her. "So, where's Kero-chan?"  
  
"Hoe? He's upstairs."  
  
"Did you show him your origami?" Tomoyo asked, giggling even more.  
  
"Yup, but I dropped it when I came to answer the door."  
  
"Did you call Meiling-chan yet?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No…not yet."  
  
The doorbell rang again, and Sakura, standing right by the door, opened it. "Haaiii…Yukito-san!" she exclaimed, beaming.  
  
"Yuki!" said Touya, coming down the stairs.  
  
Yukito bowed and stepped inside. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Yukito looked towards Touya. "Sorry I'm late. I brought some nikkuman on the way here." He flashed the large and nearly overflowing bag in Touya's direction.  
  
"Yuki, don't let Sakura take any."  
  
"Really? I bought extra for her and you and…anyone else who might be here. But if you don't want any, I could eat them all."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, and suddenly remembered about the party. "Ne, Yukito-san! I'm having a birthday party soon. Tomoyo-chan's helping me plan it, and I was wondering…would you like to come?"  
  
Touya crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would he want to come to your boring-" But Yukito interrupted before he could finish.  
  
"I would love to come. Arigatou, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Touya sighed. "Don't humor that girl."  
  
"Ne, Onii-chan, I was going to have you come too so you two could hang out. I know Yukito-san probably wouldn't want to hang out with just me and my friends."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't," said Touya, earning a half scowl half pout look from Sakura.  
  
"Anou…Sakura-chan…shall we go upstairs?" asked Tomoyo, pulling on Sakura's arm.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Yukito handed Sakura and Tomoyo some nikkuman from his large bag with a smile before they started for upstairs.  
  
"Arigatou, Yukito-san!" Sakura smiled, leading Tomoyo to her room. "Sorry for leaving, Kero-chan." She apologized, handing Kero a big nikkuman.  
  
"Have you talked to Li-kun about your party yet?" asked Tomoyo, giving Sakura an innocent look.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Not yet. Ne, do you remember the note I gave you in class the other day?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Hai. You should tell him how you feel…"  
  
"I wonder if he…if he IS going back home to Hong Kong…"  
  
"The only way to find out is to ask."  
  
Sakura nodded thoughtfully, nibbling on her nikkuman. "I guess…"  
  
Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hand. "If he does, you can get through it! You can get through anything."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura glanced at Kero, who was busy enjoying his nikkuman.  
  
"Sakura…I'm still hungry!"  
  
"There's plenty more, Kero-chan!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, should we start making the invitations for the part today?"  
  
"Wai! I think I left the paper and stuff downstairs. Come on." The two girls walked back downstairs, passing by Touya and Yukito in the hall.  
  
"Why are you guys still in the hall? Wouldn't you rather sit down and eat?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course…in my room…" muttered Touya, taking Yukito's wrist and dragging him upstairs, with Tomoyo glancing curiously at the two.  
  
"Ne, didn't Yamazaki-kun once say something about eating and standing up and how they can be good for you…? NE! Onii-chan! Tell Kero-chan he can come out! Otou-san isn't home."  
  
"Hai hai…Oy! Stuffy! You can come out now!" yelled Touya before going into his room.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"STUFFY WAH JA NAAAAAAA!!!!!!" yelled Kero, fluttering down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
In his room, Touya sat down on his desk chair and yawned.  
  
"We should look at calculus first," suggested Yukito.  
  
"Hai hai," replied Touya, yawning again.  
  
"Ne, Touya, have you picked out Sakura-chan's present yet?"  
  
"Huh?…Oh, yeah," mumbled Touya, who had started to zone out.  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
"It's in here so she'll never find it."  
  
Yukito gave Touya a worried look. "You're still tired out…" he remarked. "Here." He handed him a nikkuman.  
  
Touya took the bun and started chewing on it. "Mm…I'll be fine, really…"  
  
"…Demo…"  
  
"I'll live, Yuki. Really."  
  
Yukito smiled and nodded. "Good….To-ya?"  
  
"…Yeah?"  
  
"…There's something on your mind, isn't there?"  
  
Touya stared down at the floor. "Aa---E---DAAH!! Oh!!" He sighed. "I'm not used to this."  
  
"…Because you lost your power?"  
  
'I used to get a tingling sensation when I was around people…and it's just so…strange not to have it."  
  
Yukito looked down silently at the floor.  
  
"Yuki…it isn't your fault. I gave it up to help you, and I'd do it again."  
  
Yukito blinked and blushed slightly. "I'm sure my other self will do a good job of protecting Sakura-chan…Demo…you miss it, yes?"  
  
"A little bit. It's just weird not having it, that's all. But it isn't like I can't live without it."  
  
Yukito smiled. "I appreciate it a lot."  
  
Touya smiled back. "Anyway…Calculus."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura soon found her art supplies, and went back upstairs with Tomoyo. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, when do you think I should call Meiling-chan? It's hard, with the time difference."  
  
"Well, you could try to call her now, and hope she's up."  
  
"You think it's ok though?" Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Meiling's number, saying a silent prayer that it wasn't some crazy hour in Hong Kong."  
  
Meiling, on the other line, answered semi-groggily. "Moshi moshi…"  
  
Sakura blinked. Japanese? "Meiling-chan? Kinomoto desu!"  
  
"Kinomoto-san? What is it?"  
  
"Anou…Meiling-chan, what time is it in Hong Kong?"  
  
"11 pm…"  
  
"Ah! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to wake you up!" said Sakura with a flustered voice. "I…I wanted to call, and ask you something, demo…you're probably really tired."  
  
"It's okay, Kinomoto. What is it?"  
  
"Well…my birthday is coming up soon…and I know plane tickets are expensive, demo, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my party!"  
  
Meiling was suddenly wide awake. "You're inviting me to your party, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Yes! Tomoyo-chan and I miss you. And you wouldn't have to get me anything. I would just want you to be there! And I think Syaoran-kun misses you too…"  
  
"Really? He misses me?" There was a pause on the other line. "Well…I'll have to check with my mother. I can't promise anything yet…"  
  
"WAI! It would be great if you can!" Sakura started dancing around her room, and got tangled in the phone cord.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, you might trip!" warned Tomoyo.  
  
"Kinomoto-san? Hello?"  
  
"Hoeee?" Sakura suddenly noticed how she was all tied up in the phone cord. "Hoeeee! Ah, hai, Meiling-chan?" Sakura tried to untangle herself, but only got more tangled.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, can I call you in the morning? I'm quite tired…"  
  
"Hai! And sorry for waking you up! I'm very very sorry!"  
  
"It's ok…stop apologizing and I'll call you later."  
  
"Ok! Ja ne!"  
  
Meiling mumbled some words and hung up.  
  
Tomoyo walked over and tried to help Sakura-chan untangle herself. "Is she coming, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"She says she might, but she has to talk with her Okaa-san first. WAI! Meiling might come-HOEEEE!!!" She promptly tripped as she tried to help with Tomoyo's untangling, knocking the phone receiver off its cradle. Both Sakura and it fell with a clatter.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked, helping Sakura up.  
  
"Hoeee…arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. I just got very excited…"  
  
Finally, with some help, Sakura finally got herself untangled. She jumped up again and hugged Tomoyo with a smile. "This will be great! WAI! I can't wait!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, wishing she could have brought along her tape recorder and taped Sakura in this joyful mood. She looked down at her watch, and said, "Anou, Sakura-chan? I promised my Okaa-sama I'd be home early…"  
  
"Hoee? Aww…I'll let you know when Meiling-chan calls, ok?"  
  
"Hai! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Tomoyo let herself out of the house. Sakura continued waving at Tomoyo until the black limousine with the five woman in black came to pick her up.  
  
When Tomoyo had left, Sakura ran back up to her room and grabbed Kero, spinning with him around her room. "WAI WAI!!!" She tossed him into the air and started singing one of her silly little songs.  
  
"Gaaaaaah! What are you DOIN'?"  
  
"Friends, cake, laughing, fun!-Ah! Gomen nasai, Kero-chan! I was just excited!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yukito smiled in the other room. "Sakura-chan must be playing with Kero-chan."  
  
Touya shook his head. "She's so loud…"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura grinned and flopped down on her bed. "Meiling-chan might come for my birthday!"  
  
"From Hong Kong?"  
  
"Hai! She's going to ask her Okaa-san. And I'm inviting Rika-chan and Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun and Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun mo!" Her grin grew wider as she got up and spun with Kero again. "And Meiling-chan coming from Hong Kong! This'll be the best birthday ever!" She tossed Kero up with a bit too much energy, and poor Kero hit the ceiling.  
  
"…Why are…you inviting…Eri---OOOWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
Sakura blinked. "Gomen! Why am I inviting Eriol-kun? Well…because he's my friend! Maybe he'll bring Spinel-sun along too!"  
  
"I HOPE not! Suppi always takes all the candy," said Kero, tears coming down from his eyes.  
  
"I'll save you both some cake."  
  
"Ok!" Kero flew around the room, stretching out after being tossed up and down and spun around. He stopped short as his eyes landed on the Sakura Book, containing all the Sakura Cards. "Is it true that your father has part of Clow-sama's power?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
"Because…whenever I see him, I get that …aura…feeling."  
  
"…I'm not sure…I think Eriol-kun mentioned it…But if it was true, that would be so cool!"  
  
"The…reason I asked…"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"…Your brother…gave power to Yue, You know that, don't you?"  
  
"…Hai…" she murmured, remembering the scene all too vividly. "It was at Eriol-kun's house…making the movie…"  
  
"The…reason I asked…is because…if your father has part of Clow-sama's power, couldn't he…lend some of it back to your brother? Then at least he would be able to see spirits again."  
  
(While all this is going on, over at the Daidouji mansion, Sonomi is busy torturing some Fujitaka voodoo dolls)  
  
"Hoeeee…I'd never have thought of that."  
  
"I think it might be a nice present, even though your brother is rude and mean and snotty and uppity."  
  
"Hai…ne…has Otou-san seen you yet, Kero-chan? I'm not sure Otou-san would know how to…give power."  
  
"I'm sure he's aware of me. He must be, if he has part of Clow-sama's powers. I'd…imagine that Eriol gave him some of the memories, but I don't know."  
  
Sakura rolled over on her bed, absentmindedly kicking her feet in the air. "Maybe I should talk to him…Think so, Kero-chan? Demo…sometimes I sensed Clow's aura around Eriol-kun, and I never sense anything like it from Otou-san…is it because he doesn't use magic?"  
  
"Well, it's possible that Eriol kept the Clow Card magic, and gave your father the rest, considering that the Clow Card magic is going to steadily weaken over time since there really AREN'T anymore Clow Cards…"  
  
"Clow Card-tachi are now Sakura Card-tachi," said Sakura in a proud voice. "But…so, Eriol-kun's powers will grow weaker and weaker?"  
  
"Mmhm. And Yue and I aren't Clow Card Guardians anymore either. We're Sakura Card Guardians, as much as I'm sure he doesn't want to admit…I …think so."  
  
"And Otou-san's too?"  
  
"I really have no idea. No, I don't…think so. You'll have to ask Eriol. I can only make assumptions on my knowledge of magic."  
  
"Hai. Ne..Kero-chan, what would you think if I told my friends about the cards?"  
  
"I don't know…I don't know how some of them might react."  
  
"True…what am I supposed to do with the cards now? Magic isn't a big thing now a days like it was in Clow-san's time." Sakura smiled as a sudden idea struck her. "Maybe I can use them for help with chores?"  
  
"That's why Clow-sama made Bubbles."  
  
"Laundry help?" asked Sakura, giggling.  
  
"You have complete control over the cards now, Sakura. You can do whatever you want, even make new ones."  
  
"Honto?? Wow…" Sakura started laughing. "Maybe I should make a food card. You and Yukito-san eat so much…" She scratched her neck sheepishly, "though I'm not much better!"  
  
"It isn't that hard to make new cards, but it can be draining."  
  
"…I know. I collapsed once after I used time. Did Clow-san ever collapse?"  
  
"That's one of the reason why we were created. Yue and I also help in making the cards."  
  
"Really? Funny…I wait this long to ask about all this stuff!"  
  
"Well, it never came up before."  
  
"Ne…I know Yue-san misses Clow-san. Do you, Kero-chan?"  
  
"I…miss him…but…I know he's still around."  
  
~*~In Touya's Room…~*~  
  
Yukito got up from where he had been busy writing. "I'm going to go down and get something to drink."  
  
Touya nodded and continued writing. "Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kero-chan, how about a snack? What do you want?"  
  
"Aaa…I want pudding!"  
  
"Pudding? Ok Kero-oh! Hi, Yukito-san!" Sakura said with surprise as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Yukito rummaging in the refrigerator.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan. I came down to get some lemonade."  
  
"Oooh, I was wondering why Onii-chan wasn't with you."  
  
Sakura got the bowl of pudding out of the refrigerator, scooping a big portion of it onto a dish. "Ne, Yukito-san?"  
  
"Hai?" replied Yukito, pouring lemonade into two cups.  
  
"Onii-chan's been really sleepy lately, taking a lot of naps. He thinks I'm not looking, but I do notice it."  
  
"Hai…he falls asleep in class too. I'm a bit worried, but he keeps insisting he's okay…"  
  
"Onii-chan is strong. I just wish I could help…"  
  
"You're already doing a lot. You're a magician at your age."  
  
Sakura blushed. "I didn't mean to be one…"  
  
"But, now I'm sure you can do lots of interesting things with your magic."  
  
Kero, tired of waiting upstairs, flew down from Sakura's room, catching part of the conversation between Yukito and Sakura. "…Are you and Yue aware of one another? Like, can you know what each other's thinking? Because I have a question for Yue, but I really don't want him expanding energy to answer it."  
  
Sakura looked at Yukito. "I was wondering about that too…"  
  
"Well, I can sense his emotions sometimes, and he speaks to me at times in my mind."  
  
"…Does is get noisy when you both think at once?" Sakura asked, blinking.  
  
"Sometimes he tells me I shouldn't be thinking of food so much."  
  
"Well, it isn't like you don't eat to SUSTAIN HIM…Stupid Yue…" Kero said, pulling down his eyelid.  
  
"I was just telling Kero-chan how I should make a food card!"  
  
Yukito got slightly sparkly eyed as he replied, "You can do that?"  
  
"Kero-chan said I could make cards…"  
  
Yukito blinked and his eyes closed. His body started to glow, wings wrapping around him as he "Yuefied."  
  
"It would probably take a lot of your power, but if you wish, you can create new cards just as Clow-sama did…" said Yue.  
  
Sakura blinked and shook her head. "Wow…ah gomen. It's just that it's so pretty every time you do that."  
  
"He just does it to show off. And hey…I already TOLD her all that…" Kero grumbled.  
  
"It's pretty when you do it too, Kero-chan!" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"You might have been telling her that just because you wanted her to make a Food Card."  
  
"Anou…" Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoeee…"  
  
"T---that's beside the point! I simply wanted her to expand her powers! If I also get a giant house made of pudding out of it, I have NOOOO objections!"  
  
"Hoeeee…." Sakura started giggling nervously.  
  
Yue sighed.  
  
"Ne, Yue-san?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress?"  
  
"Anou, first, just call me Sakura…and what I was going to say was, I already asked Kero-chan, but I wannna know what you think…if I told my friends about the cards, what would happen?"  
  
"Brown-noser," Kero muttered.  
  
"Clow-sama had to keep his magic a secret from a lot of people. We were his only companions because he feared what would happen if anyone else found out. But…if you have friends whom you trust with all your heart…"  
  
"I do! And…Tomoyo-chan knows!"  
  
Yue nodded. "It is your decision, Mist-…Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'll think about it, but I wanted to see what you two had to say first."  
  
Yue "Yukified", turning back into Yukito. "…Are?" Yukito blinked with confusion.  
  
"Sorry. He should really give you warning."  
  
"The ingrate," muttered Kero. "Can I have my pudding now?" Kero stared at the pudding with beady eyes once it was set in front of him. "So we meet again, PUDDING-KUN!" exclaimed Kero before he dove in.  
  
"Do you want some too, Yukito-san?"  
  
"Hai, arigatou. I should bring these drinks up to To-ya. He might be wondering where I am…"  
  
Yukito, carrying the drinks and the pudding on a tray, walked back upstairs, bringing the drinks to Touya without spilling any.  
  
"Oh! Yuki! Sakura attacked you, didn't she?"  
  
"She wanted to ask me about something, but Yue-san answered instead."  
  
"Ohh…" Touya took a sip of his drink thoughtfully. "I wonder…why it isn't possible for you two to just split up?"  
  
"Well, we share a soul, I think. And I kind of do like having him inside me…it's nice to have someone to talk to at home, even if it's just in my mind. Besides, if I didn't have him to support, I'd probably get fat from what I eat," he said with a grin.  
  
"Ohh…and we couldn't have that." Touya took another sip of his drink.  
  
"Sakura-chan was discussing creating new cards."  
  
"Really? I bet she could come up with some scary ones."  
  
"She had an idea for a Food Card."  
  
Touya raised his eyebrow. "Interesting."  
  
"Kero-chan seemed to like the idea. I do too. Kero-chan doesn't seem like such a bad sort."  
  
"I know…I just wonder why he had to choose her, of all people."  
  
"You must have sensed something about her," Yukito remarked. "Yue-san tells me that Clow-san prophesized she would be the one a long time go."  
  
"I suppose, yeah…that makes sense."  
  
There was a sudden knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Anou…Onii-chan, what should I make for dinner?"  
  
"You're going to be making dinner tonight, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Something that we won't choke on," Touya replied with a smirk. "I'm sure you can think of something."  
  
Sakura scowled. "ANOTHER reason to make the Food Card. To make Onii-chan stop complaining. Ok then!" Sakura skipped back down the stairs, and all of a sudden, a loud crash was heard. "HOEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Sakura-chan?!" Yukito said worriedly as he ran out and down the stairs.  
  
Sakura was sitting on the floor, having back pedaled herself into a corner of the wall. "I saw a…G-Gho…" She pointed into empty space. "It was …just there."  
  
"What the---"  
  
"I felt a chill, so I went to shut the window, and I turned around, and there was this …FACE! And it WASN'T Kero-chan's!"  
  
"A face?" asked Touya skeptically.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Hey…I'm not scary…" mumbled Kero indignantly through a mouthful of pudding.  
  
Sakura leapt off the floor and clung onto Touya, sniffling.  
  
"Err…can anyone sense ghosts? Or anything?" asked Touya.  
  
Yukito "Yuefied", and tried to scan the area.  
  
Sakura felt nothing. At least not anymore. "Onii-chan, I fell off the step ladder, and I…I fell through the face!!!"  
  
"Daijoubu da…anshin shite…Just calm down, everything will be fine, okay?" Touya said in a soothing voice.  
  
"But I don't even know what it was! But it was cold and then it was gone…" Sakura hiccuped.  
  
"Well, it's gone now. We'll stay down here, in case something happens again." Yue got into a protective stance.  
  
Sakura sniffled, "Arigatou!"  
  
~*~End of Scene Two ~*~  
I loved the private conversation between Touya and Yukito. *sniffle* It brings a tear to my eye! What do you guys think? 


	4. Heart to Heart and An Invitation

Heart to Heart and An Invitation  
~Start of Scene Three~  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Note: The following fanfics in this series are the novelizations of this CCS RPG chatroom thing I belong to on AIM. It's a continuing series, so more will be coming as more chatrooms are held. This scene is dedicated to Smiko, and her heartfelt playing as Yukito. Please enjoy, and any comments are welcome!  
  
Morning had dawned after an exhausting night, and Sakura walked slowly into the kitchen, yawning. "Yu-Yukito-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" greeted Yukito from the stove. "I stayed the night, so I decided I should make up for it and rise early and make breakfast for everyone. I'm making toast and sausages…one of Touya's favorites. And I know that you like them too, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Honto?! But you really didn't have to."  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Just don't tell To-ya yet, okay? I want to surprise him," Yukito said, winking.  
  
"Hai! Demo…where is Onii-chan?"  
  
"Still sleeping the last time I checked. Let him sleep for a while longer."  
  
"Ha-hai! Ne…Yukito-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Onii-chan keeps talking about graduation. He seems excited. Are you excited too?" She asked, opening the fridge for something to drink.  
  
"Yup. It's nice that we both got into the same university."  
  
"Wow…I don't know anyone who went to a college. Well, except for Otou-san."  
  
"I'm a bit nervous though. I won't know anyone else there aside from To-ya."  
  
"Daijobu! You'll make lots of friends. It's easy! You just smile and say your name!"  
  
Yukito smiled. "That's what I did when I came to Tomoeada too. From…wherever I was…"  
  
"How far back do you remember, Yukito-san?"  
  
"I met To-ya in fourth grade…everything before that is…fuzzy. Demo, as long as I'm with you and To-ya, it's alright. And anyway, it's sort of comforting to know why those things were happening to me. And you're going into middle school soon, aren't you? To-ya sometimes gets annoyed at how fast his imouto is growing up."  
  
Sakura scowled a bit. "Onii-chan keeps calling me a kaijuu. I'm not a kaijuu."  
  
Sakura's defensive tone brought a chuckle from Yukito. Sakura blinked. "Hoee?"  
  
"Nandemo nai."  
  
"Ne, Onii-chan's still sleeping. Should I go wake him up?"  
  
"…Well, it isn't quite ready yet anyway. Don't bother him yet."  
  
"Yukito-san…?"  
  
"…Hai?"  
  
"Never mind," she replied, shaking her head and sipping her half empty glass of juice.  
  
"If you want to talk to me about something…"  
  
"Well, I'm kinda scared…about that…thing I saw last night…"  
  
"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan."  
  
"But…it scared me."  
  
"My other self will protect you, and I will too, and so will To-ya."  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura said gratefully. "Demo…I dunno what that thing was. It just felt…so…cold. Like, cold to the touch."  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Onii-chan used to tell me ghosts felt cold." She held her hands in fists up against her face. "I don't want it to be a ghost…"  
  
"Maybe it's lonely?" Yukito suggested.  
  
"Maybe…but, why would it want me?"  
  
"I would want someone like Sakura-chan as a friend," said Yukito, setting the cooking pan down onto the stove and taking a seat next to Sakura at the table.  
  
Sakura blushed, but continued on. "I saw it again when I was sleeping…I just woke up, and it was …STARING at me…I didn't see anything except for its eyes…and then it went away."  
  
"…Why didn't you come into our room? You could have told To-ya and me about it."  
  
"Iie…Onii-chan would have probably teased me about it."  
  
"But he worries about you. He'd tease you, but watch over your room at night."  
  
"But he needs a lot of sleep. I wouldn't want him, or you, to lose sleep because of me." Sakura set down her glass with a half smile on her face. "You know what would be nice…? If that was a ghost…if that was Okaa-san."  
  
"It could be your mother watching over you. To-ya used to see her all the time."  
  
"HOEEEEE? Onii-chan used to see Okaa-san?!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He never told me…"  
  
"…He didn't?"  
  
Sakura moved her mouth a little, and shook her head.  
  
Yukito looked down with regret. "Gomen nasai…It just…came out."  
  
"Daijoubu, Yukito-san." She stared at the portrait of her mother sitting on the counter.  
  
"Your mother is probably still watching over you. Maybe now you can see her."  
  
"…Maybe. I miss Okaa-san…I don't remember her, but I've seen videos."  
  
"She sounds like a very nice person."  
  
Sakura looked at Yukito, and tears came to her eyes. She got up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly, sniffles and hiccups betraying her feelings.  
  
"Daijoubu…"  
  
More tears came into Sakura's eyes. "Gomen nasai, Yukito-san…it just all came out." She said, sniffling. Sakura pulled back from him, rubbing her eyes. "I mean…at least I had my Okaa-san for a while. You probably had it worse than me! Never having a mom?"  
  
"I had Grandpa and Grandma. Although they're gone a lot. It's okay to cry, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura's lips quivered, but she continued to keep the tears held back. "I don't wanna cry…"  
  
Yukito hugged Sakura. "I'm sorry. What I told you probably made you sad…"  
  
"Iie…it's not your fault. But Otou-san always told me Okaa-san wasn't a ghost. That she was an angel and was in heaven. Onii-chan said he saw people, but never mentioned Okaa-san…"  
  
"She was an angel. He always saw her with wings and a halo. I feel guilty now…that I told you something you weren't supposed to know. She probably wanted to see her Sakura-chan grow up."  
  
"Yukito-san..daisuki…"  
  
"Sakura-chan…I'm very happy to have met you and be part of your family."  
  
She tightened her grip. "I'm glad too…Onii-chan is lucky."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"I still haven't found my most important person, but it seems that Onii-chan has."  
  
"I know you have one, and whoever that person is, he loves you very much."  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed.  
  
"And when you do find that person, I'll make sure To-ya behaves himself," making Sakura crack a big grin.  
  
"Onii-chan is so mean to Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun…I'm not sure I'd want him to meet my most important person."  
  
"He's just a jealous big brother."  
  
"Hoe? Why?"  
  
"Because he loves his imouto, and he wants to be the one to protect her. She is very precious to him, you know."  
  
"Honto ni?  
  
"Hai. And no one could be good enough for his Sakura-chan. Demo, I'll make sure he comes around." A distant look came onto Yukito's face. "I still don't know who his most important person is though…"  
  
"You should tell him how you feel! I know you're very important to him!" Sakura made encouraging fists. "Just tell him how you feel. It's hard, but you'll feel better if you do."  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura lightly bopped Yukito under the chin. "Just chin up, take a deep breath, and say, 'Touya, daisuki!' Boy…it feels funny calling Onii-chan 'Touya'."  
  
"Maybe I'll do it over ice cream. Food always gives me confidence."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I betcha once you say it, you'll wonder why you didn't do it sooner!" Sakura paused, and sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"  
  
Yukito blinked. "…Oh!" He ran back over to the stove. "I think I burned the sausages a little…"  
  
Sakura started scraping the burn off. "-Or does that only work with toast?"  
  
Yukito turned the heat off. "I can cut the burnt parts off. I always feel terrible about wasting food."  
  
"Another reason I should make the Food Card! It could fix burnt food!"  
  
Yukito smiled and nodded. "I hope To-ya won't mind his breakfast with burnt sausages. I think you can go wake him up now, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura walked upstairs to where Touya was still sleeping, creeping up next to him. She nudged him gently. "Onii-chan…" But he didn't move a muscle. She nudged him a little harder, but still got no response from him. Hmm…She held out her key and whispered "Release!" She pulled out the Bubble Card, trying to tickle Touya with bubbles. Touya muttered something and turned over, facing away from Sakura. Sakura recalled Bubbles, and tried nudging him again. "Onii-chan…" She was about to use Flower on him, but he muttered, "Ummm…w…what?"  
  
Sakura quickly hid the Flower Card and staff behind her back, shrinking the key. "It's morning, Onii-chan. Yukito-san's here with breakfast all ready."  
  
"…He is…ung…" Touya sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How long has he been waiting?"  
  
"We've been talking for a bit." Sakura started snickering at the bubble mustache on Touya's face. Touya frowned at Sakura, and was about to say something when Yukito popped in.  
  
"Ohayo, To-ya! Breakfast is all ready. Demo…" Yukito started chuckling too when he saw the bubble mustache. "I can see Sakura-chan used an interesting method to wake you up."  
  
"Nani??!" Yukito handed Touya a mirror. "Kaijuu!"  
  
  
Sakura skipped into the classroom with a big smile. "Ohayo minna!"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" replied Tomoyo. "You seem cheerful today!"  
  
Sakura set her bag down, the smile still lingering on her face. "Hai! Yukito-san stayed to make breakfast for us, and Onii-chan woke up with a bubble mustache! It was so funny. Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran looked up from his paper. "Ohayo, Sakura. How was your night? No bad nightmares?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I had a good night's sleep, kinda." She plopped down in her seat, but then turned around to face Syaoran. She put her elbows on his desk, and thrusted a piece of paper decorated with glitter at him.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "For me?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Syaoran opened the envelope gingerly, taking note of the "You're Invited!" written in gold on the front. He opened the card and started reading it. Tomoyo, next to him, was watching gingerly. Syaoran finally looked up and faced Sakura. "Is this…a birthday party for…you?"  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled hopefully. "Can you come???"  
  
"Anou…I've never been to a birthday party before, except for Meiling's. And that I was required to go."  
  
"NE! You should come then! Yamazaki-kun is coming too! And Yukito-san and Tomoyo-chan and Naoko-chan and Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan!"  
  
"I'm not sure…" replied Syaoran to Sakura's enthusiastic response. "All those people?"  
  
Tomoyo gleefully added, "Meiling might come too."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Meiling-chan might come in from Hong Kong! And Tomoyo-chan's house is big, so we'll have lots of space!"  
  
"Meiling…it's been a while since I last saw her. When did you invite her?"  
  
Sakura scratched her neck nervously. "I called her last night and it was 11pm in Hong Kong. She was kinda tired."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I see. I could come…but it'll be something. A party with all girls and only 3 guys."  
  
"Ne Li-kun," interjected Tomoyo. "There are more boys coming."  
  
"There are? But Sakura only mentioned Yamazaki-kun and Yukito-san."  
  
There was a sly grin on Tomoyo's face. "Eriol-kun's coming too, and so is Sakura-chan's brother."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Those two?"  
  
"So are you coming, Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
There was a confused expression on his face, but he nodded slightly. He wanted to please Sakura, but didn't really want to go. "I'll come."  
  
Sakura jumped up into the air. "WAI!!!"  
  
Chiharu skipped over to Sakura as she entered the room. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan! My Okaa-san said I could come!"  
  
Sakura clapped her hands gleefully. "This is great! Everyone of my friends can come!! I still have to ask Eriol-kun though. Rika-chan!" yelled Sakura as Rika entered. "You can come too, right?"  
  
Rika nodded. "Hai!"  
  
Sakura sat down at her desk with a big wide grin. "Schweeeet!" She sighed to herself as the class began. Everything was going just so perfect and schweet!  
  
~*~ End of Scene Three ~*~  
And Syaoran makes his first appearance since the prologue! Please R & R! I'd love for any comments you have about this series so far! 


	5. Arising Arguments of Special Persons

Arising Arguments of Special Persons  
~Start of Scene Four~  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Note: The following fanfics in this series are the novelizations of this CCS RPG chatroom thing I belong to on AIM. It's a continuing series, so more will be coming as more chatrooms are held. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Oy! Yamazaki-kun!" Syaoran yelled as he stopped beside Takashi from his two laps around the field. "When's our next game?"  
  
Takashi snapped his head up, an annoyed look on his face. "Can't you read? Oh, I forgot. Japanese is a little hard for you. Tomorrow, baka!"  
  
"Baka? Hey! Japanese is not too hard for me to read! And I don't see the notice posted around anywhere here. Probably because YOU forgot to!"  
  
Takashi shook his head. "Gomen, Li-kun. I'm not having a very good day." But his annoyance flared up again as Syaoran finished his statement.  
  
"NANI? Aren't YOU the captain, BAKA! You need to know these things. Maybe if you weren't so up Kinomoto-san's…forget it."  
  
"Listen here, snap out of it. I don't know what you've been going through lately, but your attitude sure has undergone a big change."  
  
"My attitude? What about you mister "I'm so great"?"  
  
Eriol, a smile on his face, walked over nonchalantly between the two arguing boys. "Hello boys, how are you?"  
  
Syaoran clenched his fists. "I do not go around like-" He blinked. "Konnichiwa…"  
  
Eriol glanced his Syaoran's hands. "Am I…interrupting something?"  
  
Takashi shook his head. "No."  
  
Syaoran also shook his head several times. "No no."  
  
The smile returned onto Eriol's face. "Well, I was just here to help Sakura-san."  
  
Takashi snapped to attention. "S-Sakura?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "You know, Sakura-san. Brown hair, green eyes…" He held out his arm. "About this high. You know…Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran, nothing escaping his gaze, narrowed his eyes as he noticed Takashi's sudden burst of attention at the mention of Sakura. "Yes…we know her. What were you helping her with?"  
  
"You would know, Li-kun," Takashi interrupted.  
  
"Would what?!"  
  
"You would know her, Li-kun!"  
  
Eriol smiled brightly. "Oh actually, she just wanted to…umm 'hang out' with me today about cheerleading. I told her I would help her with her…" He grinned evilly. "…stretching."  
  
"St-tretching?" Syaoran turned abruptly to Takashi. "I do know her!"  
  
"But how well do you know her, Li-kun?"  
  
Eriol, still smiling his sinister smile, went on to say, "I must be along now…don't wanna keep a lady waiting." He winked. "Ja ne."  
  
The two boys stared after Eriol, their argument forgotten for the time being.  
  
"That guy is beginning to bug me…" Takashi said, glancing at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I agree. I swear…he was trying to hint at something back there."  
  
"We agree for once."  
  
Syaoran gave Takashi a forced smile. "Hai."  
  
"Li-kun…I didn't mean to pick a fight with you before. I just have some things on my mind these days. I apologize greatly."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I thought you might."  
  
"But…if you will, what was on your mind?"  
  
"Eh…" Takashi had to think up a quick answer for that unexpected question. "What to get…Chiharu-chan for her birthday!"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Mihara-san? That's so kind of you. What ideas did you have in mind?"  
  
A nervous look came onto Takashi's face as he tried to think up of another quick answer. "Well, she always wanted a new hair ribbon…"  
  
~A while later…~  
Chiharu came up to the two boys from behind the gym. "Hello, Li-kun, Yamazaki-kun!"  
  
Sakura also came out of the back doors of the gym, after some "stretching" with Eriol. Eriol was beside her, a smile on his face.  
  
Takashi smiled brightly at the sight of her. "Hi, Kinomoto-san! How was…stretching with Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Sakura, yes, how was it?" added Syaoran, glancing from Sakura to Eriol.  
  
"Hoe? Ah, good!"  
  
"It was wonderful! I never knew that Sakura-san was so double jointed!" Eriol exclaimed, genuine amazement in his voice.  
  
"But…now my legs are all stiff," Sakura complained.  
  
Takashi spit out the water he had been drinking from the water fountain.  
  
"Are you alright, Yamazaki-kun?" Eriol asked with worry.  
  
"Hoeee…?"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
Syaoran coughed. "Double-jointed? What exactly were you helping her with?" he asked, going back to the previous topic.  
  
Sakura blinked. "He showed me leg stretches…like this!"  
  
A smug look came onto Takashi's face. "He was helping her with stretching, Li-kun. Can't you do the same? Hiiragizawa-kun told everyone you were double jointed too."  
  
Eriol smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh? Did you now? Well, I would have been helping her if I hadn't been stuck here helping you with soccer."  
  
Sakura, sensing an upcoming fight, tried to divert their attentions by bending over and touching the ground. "Look! Yamazaki-kun! Syaoran-kun! I can touch the ground!"  
  
Takashi ignored her, and glared at Syaoran. "It was your fault, BAKA! If someone had learned to read…"  
  
Sakura looked at the two between her legs. "Hoee?"  
  
"My fault?? I can read perfectly."  
  
"Riiiight. I can't take this stupidity anymore. I gotta go home."  
  
"Is there something wrong, Yamazaki-kun?" Eriol whispered to him.  
  
"Stupidity? You should be the one to talk." Syaoran straightened his back. "I have to go too."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Anou…what's going on?"  
  
"It takes a fool to know a fool," Takashi responded in English.  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
"Do you really think you can impress anyone with a big of English?" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Do you think you can impress anyone with your two brain cells?" He responded again in English. Then reverting back to Japanese, he told Eriol, "Maybe it's all that gel Li-kun uses. Kills brain cells ya know."  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't really care what you were saying. It was probably all dumb rubbish."  
  
Takashi kissed Sakura's hand before running off. "See you…tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran turned red. "What was THAT for???!!!"  
  
"Well, that was…weird." Eriol said, doubling over in laughter.  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a cold stare.  
  
"Hoee…" Sakura fell over after Takashi kissed her hand, since she had been upside down. "Hoeee….Yamazaki-kun sure is acting strange…"  
  
"I agree. Too weird." Syaoran turned. "I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Anou…where are you going?!" She got off the ground and followed Syaoran, baton in hand. "What was that all about?" When she got no response from him, she grabbed his shoulder. "Syaoran-kun?!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Yamazaki-kun just seems to be acting very weird lately, especially around you. And I'm going home." His shoulders relaxed from all the tension he had been bearing as Sakura touched it.  
  
"Oh…Ne, have you talked to Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked, trying to detain Syaoran a little longer. " She got here a couple of days ago, and she's staying with Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"For your birthday party? Strange…I haven't. I would have thought she would come over to Wei-san's as soon as she arrived, but she never did."  
  
"Hm…I'm glad she's here! I've missed her!"  
  
"Yes, she has been in Hong Kong for a while."  
  
Sakura nodded, smiling. "Last time I saw her was when she came in the middle of the year, and was only here one day. Ne…I still don't know what she came for…"  
  
"Hai…oh…that…it was nothing." Syaoran replied quickly, turning red at the memory of why she had come back.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura didn't probe anymore, sensing the discomfort Syaoran was in.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and gave her one of his smiles. Sakura was so cute when she was in her "hoeee" mode. "Ne, I have to go home. Wei-san's probably waiting for me with dinner all ready. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
  
Next day at soccer practice…  
  
Syaoran glanced around with a puzzled frown. "Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
Takashi tried to smile. "Hello, Li-kun."  
  
"Is Mihara-san here today?"  
  
"Ah, but I'm not sure where she is now…" he looked around. "Is Kinomoto-san here?"  
  
"She should be coming. Cheerleading practice is today."  
  
Takashi had a bright smile on his face. "Great!"  
  
Rika, on the opposite side of the field, was busy collecting snails. "Yamazaki-kun told us that slimey things cured sickness…"  
  
Chiharu, wearing her cheerleading practice uniform, glanced over to where the boys were having soccer practice. "Yamazaki-kun!" she yelled, waving.  
  
Takashi waved back. "Hey, Chiharu-chan!" He walked over and pulled on her pigtail. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"  
  
Chiharu blushed. "I really should…"  
  
"We should be going too, Li-kun. LI-KUN! Stop drooling over the cheerleaders!" Takashi said loudly, waving his arms in front of Syaoran.  
  
"I am not drooling!" Syaoran replied indignantly.  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Eriol interrupted. (Gee…this guy seems to be everywhere.) "I came to see Sakura-san about her…stretching."  
  
"Oh yes…we forgot. Who are you, the human pretzel?" said Takashi sarcastically.  
  
"I've been called worse."  
  
Takashi blinked and muttered a couple of words under his breath. "Hey, Chiharu-chan? Why are you still here?"  
  
"We're waiting for a few people who are late…" she replied. "So I thought I could talk to you or watch you."  
  
Rika walked up shyly beside Takashi. "Anou…Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"About slimy creatures curing illnesses…"  
  
"Yesssssss?" he asked, a smile forming.  
  
Rika held up a really big snail. "Would this work well?"  
  
"Perfectly," Takashi replied confidently.  
  
"A…snail?" Syaoran asked uncertainly.  
  
"Why, yes!"  
  
"Takashi-kun! Are you telling Rika-chan lies again?" Chiharu asked angrily.  
  
"Who…me?"  
  
"Yamazaki-kun said that the slime from slimy creatures-But Eriol-san said-"  
  
"Don't tell me you're really listening to HIIRAGIZAWA'S advice…How can you trust that guy? He tells stories as much as Yamazaki-kun." muttered Syaoran.  
  
Chiharu sighed and nodded.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not boring." Takashi cut in.  
  
"You could say that…"  
  
"Like SOME people…who are as interesting as a mop…"  
  
Syaoran was about to make a retort when Sakura came skipping towards the group, baton in hand. "Ko-ni-chi-wa minna! Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! Now we can start practice."  
  
"Hello, Sakura-san," Eriol said gravely.  
  
Rika looked at her snail and quickly set it down. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Sakura-san, meet me after you are done…ok?" Eriol asked, the smile on his face again.  
  
"Hai! Eriol-kun ne, I was practicing my stretches…is this right…?" Sakura bent over and touched the floor, looking at everyone from between her legs. "Ah!"  
  
Eriol smiled. "I always knew you were double jointed, Sakura-san."  
  
"Hoeeee…" Sakura lost her balance and fell over.  
  
Eriol winced. "We'll have to work on that."  
  
Sakura grabbed her baton again and smiled. "I'm ok. It's practice time now!"  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Takashi asked.  
  
"Hai, Yamazaki-kun. Don't worry. "Ne, Chiharu-chan, can you show me that baton twirl combination again?"  
  
Sakura copied Chiharu's moves as Takashi glanced at his watch. "We gotta go, Li-kun. See you ladies later…" he said, messing up Sakura's hair. "I'll speak to you later, Chiharu-chan."  
  
Sakura stopped and blinked. "Hoeee-itai!" she moaned as the baton hit her head.  
  
Chiharu gave Takashi a weak smile. "Okay…bye, Takashi-kun. Come on, let's go, Sakura-chan."  
  
Syaoran lingered behind a bit, glancing back at Sakura. "Ja…Sakura."  
  
"Ja ne, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Eriol was the next to grab Sakura's attention as he asked, "Did you know I saw your father on the way to the store? Well, he asked a request of me that I give you…piano lessons for the next few weeks." Eriol winked. "You know the way to my house."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Ah! Fun! Demo…we'll have to plan later." She followed in Chiharu's direction, exclaiming, "Practice practice!"  
  
"I was thinking…" Rika followed the two girls. "Sakura-chan, do you think…if I tried out for cheerleading, I'd stand a chance?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura replied enthusiastically. "Rika-chan, you're so good at everything! You would definitely make the team!"  
  
"And we have an extra spot open too," added Chiharu.  
  
Rika blushed. "R-really?"  
  
"Of course! You can talk to the coach after practice," Chiharu told her.  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
Back on the opposite side of the field, Takashi was muttering to himself again. "I really don't like the way Hiiragizawa is acting…"  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement. "It's almost as if he was taking advantage of Sakura's naiveté."  
  
"Really. Hiiragizawa-kun is manipulative."  
  
"We should do something about it…" Syaoran remarked, glancing in Sakura's direction.  
  
"Well, his intents are innocent. But he is anything but that. Anyway, let's hurry up. Coach will be mad at us if he finds out we weren't practicing at all today."  
  
((Back to the girls…))  
  
"Wanna try now, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked after an hour had gone by.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Sakura handed her the baton with a smile. "Just…try twirling this a little."  
  
Rika nervously started to twirl the baton, a little awkwardly at first. Sakura started clapping…until Rika's grip slipped on the baton. "Anou…can I try again?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai!" As Rika tried the move again, Sakura looked briefly around the field, seeing if Syaoran was in the general area.  
  
Syaoran, sensing Sakura was looking for him, tried to catch her eye, but then looked away. He turned back to the goal, his mind intent on kicking the soccer ball. 'Just imagine the goal is Hiiragizawa…' he repeated to himself in his mind. He dribbled the ball around the field, kicking it easily into the goal. "This is no fun. Yamazaki-kun just leaves like half an hour early, like his usual self, with no explanation whatsoever." He caught Sakura waving at him, and he blushed, tripping head over heels over the soccer ball, landing on his head. "Ittai…"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, and motioned him over. "You look lonely! COME OVER HERE!"  
  
"Lonely?" He blushed again as he picked himself up from the dirt. He walked over slowly to Rika and Sakura. "Where's Mihara-san?"  
  
"She just left a few minutes ago. Ne…Syaoran-kun, you've been over there by yourself for almost an hour."  
  
"True…since that traitor left."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Traitor? Who?" Sakura cocked her head, looking flat out KAWAII. "Syaoran-kun, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yamazaki-kun…" he replied, smiling slightly at the cute expression on Sakura's face that never failed to please him.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun? What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked with a confused look, and thus even cuter.  
  
"I didn't really say anything was necessarily wrong with him…it's just that he's been acting really out of character lately."  
  
"Hm. Maybe he got bad grades?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Family problems?" suggested Rika.  
  
"Family problems? I'm not so sure…and…" Syaoran glanced at Sakura, and then looked away. "Never mind."  
  
"Neee…" Sakura pouted in confusion. "Why did he ruffle my hair before practice? He's never done that before…hoeeee…"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and muttered under his breath.  
  
"What'd you say?" Sakura asked, leaning towards him as if it would help her hear him better.  
  
Syaoran blushed as Sakura neared him, reverting his eyes to the ground. "Just wondering about a certain something."  
  
"Oh…" Sakura smiled. "I won't pry. Ne…" She straightened her back. "Rika-chan, Syaoran-kun, wanna go for ice cream? I still have some allowance left."  
  
…Hai! I would love that," Rika replied.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to use all your allowance money…" Syaoran protested.  
  
"NE! But I offered! Besides, it's burning a hole in my pocket! Well, not literally…but you know what I mean."  
  
"That's very generous of you," Rika said.  
  
"I'm gonna go change! Chotto matte!" she yelled as she ran off.  
  
"She's nice," Syaoran commented.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Spending her money so lavishly on us."  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This may sound strange…but do you have a special person?"  
  
"A…special person?"  
  
"You know…"  
  
"I know…?" Syaoran continued questioningly.  
  
"Someone you love most of all."  
  
"And you're asking if I have this kind of person?"  
  
"You don't have to answer."  
  
"Well, it is a personal question."  
  
Rika nodded. "I was just curious."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Typical. Do you have a special someone?"  
  
Rika blushed a bit. "Hai."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "A person I know?"  
  
Rika nodded again.  
  
"Well, I'll leave it to you then. Good luck…with your special someone."  
  
Sakura came back after a few minutes, sporting a white shirt, pink overalls, and tennis shoes. A cherry blossom was stitched into the front pocket of the overalls, and little cherry blossoms were embroidered on her shoes. (Obviously some of Tomoyo's handy work.) She's also carrying her practice clothes and baton. "Okay, I'm ready! Let's go, you guys! I can almost hear the ice cream calling my name!"  
  
~*~ End of Scene Four ~*~  
Oohh...a fight's going on between Syaoran and Takashi! Will it never be resolved? Please R & R and tell me how the story's going! 


	6. Lunch Antics and a New Stranger

Lunch Antics and a Strange New Girl  
~ Start of Scene Five~  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Note: The following fanfics in this series are the novelizations of this CCS RPG chatroom thing I belong to on AIM. It's a continuing series, so more will be coming as more chatrooms are held. This scene is dedicated to Neph, whose playing of Touya is just unbelievable. Enjoy this scene! I did. ^_~  
  
It was lunchtime, and the students were all enjoying their lunches, most of them outside. But some of the students' attentions were focused on something else…or rather, someone else.  
  
Sakura smiled as she started eating out of her bento (lunch box). "Otou-san is the best cook! I could eat on and on without stopping."  
  
Hidden in the leaves of the tree where Sakura was sitting under, Eriol was busy watching Sakura. A few feet away from Sakura, Syaoran was staring intently at her as he paced back and forth. Takashi was beside Syaoran, moaning. "Arrgh, I feel terrible. But, I can't let people worry…" He tried to smile and approached Sakura and Rika. "Hey guys…"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yamazaki-kun! I wonder where Tomoyo-chan is…? And Chiharu-chan?" Sakura asked, not noticing those watching her from afar and near.  
  
"How would I know?" Takashi snapped.  
  
Syaoran sighed and turned around to leave, kicking a pebble nearby.  
  
"Anou…because…you…are always together," replied Sakura hesitantly. O.O  
  
"Gomen, Kinomoto-san." Takashi would have gone on to say more if there hadn't been a sudden rustling noise above the two. Eriol slipped, and fell out of the tree. Suppi, still on one of the branches, rolled his eyes.  
  
Sakura blinked, her eyes shifting to Eriol. "Hoe? Eriol-kun!"  
  
Eriol moaned. "Itai…"  
  
"AGAIN?! If you keep falling out, maybe you shouldn't sit up there…" said Sakura.  
  
"I think I broke my…umm…everything!" Eriol replied weakly, becoming swirly eyed.  
  
Takashi sighed and walked back over to Syaoran. "Li-kun, are you all right?" he asked, wincing in pain.  
  
Syaoran looked up with surprise. "Everything's alright."  
  
"That's good." Takashi glanced back to where Eriol had fallen out of the tree. "Why don't we go over there? The fool's fallen out again."  
  
Syaoran nodded, and the two walked over to Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"Daijobu?" Rika asked with worry.  
  
Sakura set down her bento, and gave Eriol a fierce look. "Eriol-kun, one of these days you're going to get really hurt."  
  
"One of these days, you're gonna realize how dumb you all are…" Eriol muttered in English.  
  
Rika blinked. "What…was that?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "Oh nothing! Sorry, I just slipped into English, you know, since it was my first language.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sure…He turned back towards the school. "I have to go get something from inside."  
  
"Wait a second, Li-kun! I…just wanted to say…"  
  
"What is it, Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
Takashi shook his head. "Forget it," he said, clutching his arm in pain.  
  
"Are you coming in as well? Or are you just standing there, wincing?"  
  
"Have you no compassion for the ill?"  
  
"Well, I can't tell if you're faking it or not."  
  
"I wouldn't like about being ill!" Takashi snapped.  
  
"No? You seem to have a story for everything else…so why not this?"  
  
"You are such a cold hearted jerk, you know that? Why would I lie about something as serious as…Forget it."  
  
"A…cold hearted JERK? Well, I'm SORRY for bothering with you."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend!"  
  
Syaoran turned around abruptly and headed in, choosing to ignore Takashi's last comment. Takashi frowned and glanced back to where Sakura and Eriol were, still talking to each other. "No use going back to there….Hiiragizawa-kun is worse than Li-kun." He hmphed and followed Syaoran back into the school, going in the opposite direction from where Syaoran was heading.  
  
Outside, Sakura was still tending to Eriol, kneeling beside him. "Maybe you shouldn't sit in trees anymore, Eriol-kun…or maybe wear a parachute…"  
  
"Verrrrry funny, Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Well…it might work."  
  
"Please, Sakura-san, a parachute is for wimps."  
  
"I just don't want you to hurt yourself," Sakura replied, giving him big puppy eyes.  
  
Eriol laughed. "No need to think of me ever doing that." He glanced towards the door through which Syaoran and Takashi had just passed through seconds ago, and he shook his head regretfully. "Those two…"  
  
  
Elsewhere…at Touya's school…  
  
A teenage girl was waiting outside the main doors, right after school had ended for the day. She scanned the area, and her eyes lit up as she spotted the person she was looking for. She slowly approached him. "Anou…Ki…Kinomoto-sempai?"  
  
Touya glanced at her with surprise. "Yes?" He replied, taking in the mysterious girl's white-blond hair and lavendar eyes.  
  
"You…probably don't know me…"  
  
"No, I don't. But what can I do for you?"  
  
"I…I just transferred here. I'm…having trouble in science…catching up with missing assignments and all. I was wondering if…if, you're not busy…if you'd help me?"  
  
"I suppose I could. But why me? There are plenty of others in our class that are better at it."  
  
The girl gave him an embarrassed look. "Well…I just…I've seen you with Tsukishiro-sempai, and I know he's good at a lot of things, so I thought…maybe he's helped you…and I don't want to bother him…" She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh, but I'm bothering YOU now, aren't I? Oh! Where are my manners! I didn't even introduce myself." She gave Touya a bow. "Atashi wa Tsukageno Ryuzaki."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Yeah, Yuki is really good at most of the classes, but I'm sure we can help you too."  
  
"Honto?" She bowed again. "Arigatou gozaimasu! I just feel so left behind. It's a strange time to transfer to a school, I know…Oh, I'm babbling again!" She smacked her forehead with her book bag.  
  
"That looks painful," Touya remarked.  
  
Ryuzaki scratched the back of her neck nervously. "So..um..is…after school sometime okay?…I know you have soccer. I've seen you practice."  
  
"We can do it tomorrow. Yuki and I don't have anything planned."  
  
Ryuzaki bowed again. "Domo arigatou."  
  
"It's no trouble," Touya replied, his brows furrowing slightly. There seemed to be something…OFF about her…  
  
Ryuazaki smiled. "…Oh! I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something?"  
  
"No, no."  
  
She sighed in relief. "Anou…would you be interested in…going for a soda or something then? My treat."  
  
"…I suppose we could. There's a nice place a few blocks from here."  
  
"Alright! I hope you're not embarrassed to be seen with a lowly freshman like myself." She started walking, and dug into her pocket for her money.  
  
"You really don't have to pay for it. And no, I'm not embarrassed."  
  
"Oh! I insist! Anyway…so…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"…Do you…have any siblings?"  
  
"I have a younger sister. Her name's Sakura. She's barely 12, and in the sixth grade."  
  
"How nice! Sa-ku-ra. What a pretty name! So…you just have your little sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do your parents do for careers? I hope I'm not asking too many questions."  
  
"Ah…my…mother died when Sakura was little. And my father teaches at the University."  
  
"Wow…a professor." Ryuzaki frowned a bit. "That's so sad about your mother…"  
  
"It's okay. I know she's watching us."  
  
Ryuzaki smiled. "I wish I had a nice family."  
  
The conversation ended there, and the two continued walking silently until they finally reached their destination.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Touya said, opening the door for her.  
  
Ryuzaki walked in and pulled out her money, counting it. "Just enough! What do you like?"  
  
"I'm not really very hungry. I'll just have some tea."  
  
Ryuzaki nodded. "Go grab a booth. I'll be there in a second."  
  
Touya found a nice booth next to a window, and sat down. A few minutes later, Ryuzaki walked over, smiling, carrying a tray with two cups of steaming tea and a couple of lemon slices. She set the tray down and sat down across from Touya. "I like lemon with my tea," she said, happily squeezing some lemon juice into her cup. She glanced at Touya, and blinked. "You're awful quiet. Strong silent type, eh?"  
  
Touya nodded, putting some sweetener into his cup of tea and sipping slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm not good at conversation."  
  
"Daidoubu. I'm not very good at it either. I tend to ramble on and on until the person I'm talking to either runs away or falls asleep out of boredom."  
  
"Well, I'm not tired. And I try not to run away from things."  
  
Ryuzaki giggled, twisting a piece of hair around her finger.  
  
"So, where are you transferring from?" Touya asked.  
  
"Eh? I transferred from Osaka." (However, she does NOT have an Osaka Dialect.)  
  
"Osaka. Hm…? …Why?"  
  
"Apartment rent is cheaper here in Tomoeda," she replied, taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"Do you live with your parents?"  
  
Ryuzaki shook her head.  
  
Touya raised his eyebrow. "On your own then?"  
  
"More or less. My aunt goes away on business trips for whole months at times. My aunt is my legal guardian."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"She sends me money for some of the rent, but I still have a part time job, for extra things."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"It's kinda nice. I get lots of alone time. But sometimes I wish I had…maybe a little brother or sister to keep me company…"  
  
"That's understandable. Well, I'm sure Yuki and I can keep you company. You'll probably have to be studying a lot though."  
  
Ryuzaki nodded. "You and Tsukishiro-sempai seem very close. Sorry, I can't believe I got all…GOOPY like this, when we barely know each other."  
  
"It's really quite all right. Don't let it bother you." Touya set his teacup down.  
  
"I let a lot of stuff bother me when I really shouldn't," Ryuzaki remarked with a sweatdrop. "Ne…" She set down her teacup and rested her chin in her hands. "What's your imouto like?"  
  
"She's very full of energy. She has this really annoying little Chinese…boy…friend…person who's a little punk though."  
  
Ryuzaki giggled. "My father was part Chinese."  
  
"Was he? Hmph. Stupid punk. I don't like him hanging around my sister. He's a bad influence."  
  
Ryuzaki giggled again. "What's so bad about him?"  
  
"I don't know. He just has a funny aura about him."  
  
Ryuzaki blinked. "You feel auras?"  
  
"…I suppose you could say that."  
  
She smiled. "Kakoii…it sounds like you care about your sister a lot. So…about tomorrow…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"…Should we meet in the library? Perhaps at your house…or my apartment?"  
  
"We can use my house. There's a lot of food there."  
  
"I like food…I'm always spending my money on chocolates and takoyaki and Onigiri…" She said, sweatdropping. "It's sorta embarrassing." She picked up one of her remaining lemon slices, and took a bite of it, not even flinching. "I like sour things too."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
Ryuzaki smiled. "Perhaps I should be going…I've been here a week and I'm still not fully unpacked."  
  
"Ah, of course. Go ahead."  
  
Ryuzaki stood up and bowed. "It was great talking to you, Kinomoto-sempai."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Matashida!" She waved and walked towards the exit. As soon as she stepped out the door…she bumped into someone else, and a loud THUD was heard.  
  
"Itai! Ah! Gomen nasaaaaaiiiii!" exclaimed the voice.  
  
Touya sweatdropped. "Oh boy…" He sighed and walked outside. "…Kaijuu."  
  
Outside, Ryuzaki was helping Sakura up, who was apologizing all over the place. "I didn't even see you! Gomen, gomen, gomen!"  
  
"It's alright-" Both of the girls looked at Touya as they heard his comment.  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu…" Sakura said, looking ticked off. "I was just skating too fast."  
  
"And you hit someone. Again. Next time you'll fall in a manhole and not be able to get out and come a SEWER Kaijuu."  
  
"Hoeeee! I will not!!!" Sakura protested.  
  
Ryuzaki giggled. "I take it this is your little sister?"  
  
"Yes, this is Sakura. The Kaijuu."  
  
"I'm NOT a Kaijuu!!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san," Ryuzaki said, a smile still lingering on her face.  
  
"Hoe?" She blinked at Ryuzaki, then Touya. "She a friend of yours?"  
  
"…Ah, you could say that."  
  
"We're new acquaintances," Ryuzaki added.  
  
Sakura bowed. "Sorry again for running into you like that."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"It's just I was in a hurry! I was on my way to Syaoran-kun's-AH! Oh, I forgot! I'm going to be even later now!" She started skating away again. "Ja! See you at home, Oni-chaaaaaaaan!"  
  
Ryuzaki laughed. "She IS full of energy." A little ways down the street, Sakura ran into a mailbox. "Hoeee…." Both Ryuzaki and Touya sweatdropped. "She seems like a very sweet girl."  
  
"She is, she is."  
  
"Why do you tease her so badly then?"  
  
"She shouldn't do such silly things sometimes."  
  
"But really…Kaijuu?" Ryuzaki was trying not to laugh, and managed to control her laughter. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and waved. "Ja ne!"  
  
Touya waved her off, and headed for home himself. "Sakura is sweet. Maybe that's why I tease her so," he murmured to himself as the sun slowly set in the horizon, casting shadows around the walking Touya as he slowly neared his house.  
  
~*~ End of Scene Five ~*~  
  
Yay! Scene Five is all done, with Scene Six on the way soon! How was it? And once again, Eriol has fallen out of the tree! *hears grumbling behind her* Uh oh! Well, gotta run before he catches up to me. Please review with your opinions! Flames (They're pretty hot!) are welcome too. Yow! *runs from rampaging Eriol*  



	7. A Picnic Love Confession and Fainting Se...

  
A Picnic Love Confession and Fainting Session  
~ Start of Scene Six~  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Note: The following fanfics in this series are the novelizations of this CCS RPG chatroom thing I belong to on AIM. It's a continuing series, so more will be coming as more chatrooms are held. This scene is dedicated to Keryn, for her excellent playing as Yamazaki-kun! I'm sure you'll enjoy this scene. It was one of my favorites, though it was pretty long. Please R & R if you enjoyed it, and look forward to future additions as well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura skated up towards Tomoyo's house slowly, grinning and singing one of her goofy little songs to herself. She stopped to a stop in front of the big gates, pressing the doorbell and peering in through the gates. Tomoyo walked towards her out of the garden, led by the ladies dressed in black. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura waved back, waiting for the gates to open. "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan! Is everyone else here?"  
  
Meiling approached Sakura from behind Tomoyo, looking a bit tired. "Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Meiling-chan! Is Syaoran-kun here yet? I didn't see him at the bus stop, or on the bus."  
  
Meiling shook her head. "No, not yet."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "He must have lost track of time."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon! And then we'll go have fun just like we used to!" exclaimed Sakura with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
Meiling smiled and repeated, "Like we used to…"  
  
"Sakura-chan, would you like anything to drink?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Reverting to where Syaoran is…Syaoran was busy shining his sword in his room at home. ^^; "The bell's a bit rusty…" He looked with satisfaction at his shiny sword as he put it back into its sheath. "Anou…I'm late," he remarked, looking at his watch. He took a slip of paper from his desk drawer and walked out the door. Riding the bus, he was soon dropped off at the corner of Tomoyo's house. "Daidouji…Daidouji…where is it?"  
  
"There's Li-kun now, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she caught sight of him from the gate. "He looks a bit lost."  
  
"Syaoran?" Meiling asked. "Syaoran!!" she yelled, waving.  
  
"Daidouji residence…? Oy, Meiling!" he exclaimed, finally glad to see a familiar face as he ran towards her.  
  
Sakura looked through the gate, and saw him as well. "SYAORAN-KUUUUUN!" She skated to the gate, waving frantically.  
  
"Sa-Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled and opened the gate for him. "Might be hard if you tried running through the gate!" she said with a giggle.  
  
Meiling rushed forward to Syaoran and wrapped her arms around him. "Syaoran!!!" Tomoyo giggled beside her at the scene.  
  
Syaoran took an interested look around. "This is…all your property? Meiling!" He turned red and struggled against her grasp.  
  
"Hai, it is," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Meiling let go of him at once. "Sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
Syaoran gave her a smile. "Same here. How's mother?"  
  
"She's doing fine. She misses you though."  
  
"And my sisters?"  
  
"They miss you too."  
  
As the two were talking, Sakura was smiling, trying to figure out which button CLOSED the gate, even though they had to go out again soon anyway. Tomoyo giggled and pressed the button, closing the gate.  
  
"Oh, so it's that button!"  
  
"So, Sakura…why did you call me to come over here?" Syaoran asked, turning his attention back to her.  
  
"Because, with Meiling-chan in town, I thought we could all do something together! Just like we used to when we were capturing all the cards!" Sakura replied, seeming VERY proud of herself for coming up with the idea.  
  
"Capturing the cards…that was a long time ago. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"We could have a picnic?" suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai! A picnic in the park!" Sakura said, nodding and skating circles around her friends.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I'll go get the food then."  
  
Syaoran glanced at Meiling. "What should we do?"  
  
"We can all help! Kero-chan will be mad I didn't bring him when there's food…but we can save some for him later."  
  
"Hai, follow me then," Tomoyo said, leading them to their overly large kitchen. Sakura followed, making sure to take off her skates first, of course.  
  
"All that stuffed animal knows what to do is eat."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "That's not true…he just likes to."  
  
Meiling forced a smile onto her face. "So Kero-chan is still the same as he was when I left?"  
  
"Kero-chan hasn't changed a bit! Except, now he can turn into his really cool, true form." Sakura started looking through Tomoyo's huge pantry, her eyes widening. "Hoeee…"  
  
"Get whatever you like," Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
"WAI!" Sakura pulled out a bag of goldfish crackers. "I love these!"  
  
Meiling smiled. "What else is there? Or what else isn't there?"  
  
"Goldfish crackers? What are they?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Well, you know about goldfish…" Takashi said, popping up out of nowhere behind Syaoran. Syaoran, Meiling, and Sakura all jumped in surprise.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yamazaki-kun. Did the butler let you in?"  
  
"Yes yes."  
  
Syaoran nodded in Takashi's direction, the memory of the last soccer practice and lunch still fresh in his mind.  
  
"But about goldfish you know…" continued on with Takashi. "The first goldfish were found in Egypt and children liked them so much that they started eating them!"  
  
Chiharu arrived at that moment, peering into the kitchen with awe. "H-Hi…wow…this house is big…" She looked around at everything in the kitchen, everything but Sakura and Takashi.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "I invited a lot of people…"  
  
"ANYWAY, as we all know, you can't eat live fish. Raw yes, live no. So cracker companies decided to make the Goldfish Crackers. But the first crackers were made out of rice, and no one liked them."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Is that true?"  
  
"Then, they made them out of wheat and such, and added flavors."  
  
"And you know of the first flavors, don't you?" interrupted Meiling.  
  
"The crackers actually started in China, isn't that right, Li-kun?"  
  
"Eh? No they weren't," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Of course they were."  
  
"No they weren't!"  
  
"Yes they were."  
  
"Hoeee…don't fight," pleaded Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san," Takashi replied at once, smiling at her.  
  
"We're sorry, Sakura," Syaoran said as well.  
  
Chiharu gritted her teeth, but remained silent.  
  
"Uh, so should we go now? I've got enough food," said Tomoyo, showing them two big full baskets of food.  
  
"WAI! Yea!" (You can guess who said that. ^^)  
  
"Li-kun, uhhh…sorry," Takashi suddenly said.  
  
"Sorry…for what?"  
  
"Just…sorry for the past few weeks."  
  
"You should be," mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Excuse me?" Takashi asked, still smiling.  
  
"Nope, it wasn't anything."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, need help carrying things?" Sakura asked, motioning in the direction of the baskets.  
  
"Hai, a little, but…" The ladies dressed in black entered and carried the baskets away.  
  
"It's so amazing that you have those women following you. I still can't get over it!" Sakura gushed with amazement.  
  
"Hello everyone!" greeted a familiar voice from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Sakura turned around. "ERIOL-KUN!"  
  
Syaoran turned around and felt his stomach drop at the sight of Eriol.  
  
"WAI! This'll be great! All of us having a picnic!"  
  
Eriol gave Syaoran a smile. "Hello, Li-kun."  
  
"Hello…Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran replied, unnerved by Eriol's smile.  
  
"Ne! Minna-chan, let's go!" shouted Sakura, a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Hai, let's go!" Tomoyo led everyone outside and into the limo, sitting by Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you going to sit?" asked Meiling, looking at him.  
  
Syaoran quickly sat down on the other side of Sakura, earning a smile from Sakura. "Here, Meiling."  
  
Meiling sat on the other side of Syaoran, and Chiharu quickly sat by Meiling, or as far away from Takashi as possible…  
  
"You know, about limos…" Takashi started up again, taking a seat next to Tomoyo. "Well, they weren't always this long."  
  
"That's right!" exclaimed Eriol.  
  
Sakura blinked. "But I thought being long was what made them limos?"  
  
"Yea, but that didn't start…"  
  
"…Till the emperor of Japan…"  
  
"…Ordered them to be that way…"  
  
"…As to fit his whole family in it."  
  
"That's right," finished Eriol.  
  
Sakura looked from Takashi to Eriol to Tomoyo. Takashi grinned back, but it turned into a look of concern as he glanced at Chiharu. "Is there…something wrong, Chiharu-chan? Was it our story?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Are you sure, Chiharu-chan?"  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Have you and Hiiragizawa become so connected that you can read each other's minds?"  
  
"Something like that," they both replied at the same time.  
  
"I didn't know you two were that way," snickered Syaoran.  
  
"You're one to talk…" Eriol said under his breath.  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a pointed look. "What was that?"  
  
"I think you heard me, Li-kun. No need to repeat myself."  
  
Takashi snickered.  
  
Syaoran glared at Takashi. "And what are YOU laughing about?"  
  
Takashi blinked at him innocently. "Me? Oh nothing."  
  
"We're here," Tomoyo announced as the limo rolled to a stop next to the park. They all scrambled out, with Syaoran still frowning. In the park, Yukito was talking and eating with some blonde girl.  
  
"Then, you raise A to the 12th power…" explained Yukito patiently to the girl.  
  
"YUKITO-SAN! KONNICHWA!" Sakura yelled, waving frantically.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," replied Yukito.  
  
The girl looked up and waved at Sakura as well. "Hello again, Sakura-san."  
  
"Hoe? Hey! It's you again!" Sakura exclaimed, recognizing the girl beside him.  
  
"Who is she, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "She's a friend of my Onii-chan. Ryuzaki-san. You guys can join us if you want!" she said, going to get the goldfish crackers.  
  
"Thank you! So, you've already met Ryuzaki-san?"  
  
"Hai! I…um...ran into her," Sakura said, blushing.  
  
"Wow, what a coincidence," Yukito said, smiling.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and grabbed a sandwich.  
  
"So…I raise A to the 12th and then subtract C?" asked the girl, pointing to her book again.  
  
Yukito nodded as he helped himself to A LOT of sandwiches from the basket.  
  
Takashi gave Ryuzaki and Yukito a scrutinizing look, and shook his head. "Oy, Chiharu-chan!"  
  
"What?" Chiharu replied, rather coldly.  
  
"No wonder Mihara-san is mad at you…"  
  
"What was that, Li-kun?"  
  
"I think you heard me, Yamazaki-kun. No need to repeat myself."  
  
Another fight… Meiling remarked to herself, staring with interest at Syaoran and Takashi as she began snacking on some chips.  
  
"I heard you just fine. I just don't understand why she would be angry," Takashi replied.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura turned towards Syaoran and Takashi. "What're you guys talking about?"  
  
"I'm NOT angry," interrupted Chiharu.  
  
Takashi sighed. "I'll be right back, guys," he said, "disappearing."  
  
Sakura, still munching on her crackers, noticed Takashi's absence. "Where's Yamazaki-kun going?"  
  
"To go think, I suppose," replied Eriol.  
  
Chiharu was about to say something, but closed her mouth.  
  
"To think about what?" Sakura asked confusedly.  
  
"He seemed a bit…saddened by something, or maybe someone," Eriol said, giving Syaoran a look and eating his sandwich.  
  
"Oh…ah!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. "I have to go do something really quickly." With that, she dashed off away from the group.  
  
"Anou, what's wrong, Chiharu-chan?" Tomoyo whispered in her ear, blinking as Sakura dashed away.  
  
Chiharu sighed. "Nothing. Nothing, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "…Okay."  
  
"There's a full moon out tonight…" Eriol suddenly said mysteriously.  
  
"Full moon?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Hai, beautiful, mysterious, and yet, dark…"  
  
"Yea…your time of the month…" Syaoran added sarcastically.  
  
"You're one to talk, LITTLE WOLF," Eriol said in Chinese. (In Chinese, Syaoran, or rather, Xiao Lang, means Little Wolf.)  
  
"I…didn't get that part…" Chiharu muttered.  
  
"Nothing!" Eriol said quickly, smiling. Meiling glared at him, since she of course understood what he had said.  
  
"Hey…but you're the big BAD wolf…" retorted Syaoran in Chinese.  
  
"I'm not the one with a temper now, am I?" replied Eriol coolly in Chinese, still smiling.  
  
"Anou, could someone please translate this?" Chiharu asked, looking from Eriol to Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one with the creepy little smile." (Syaoran, in Chinese.)  
  
"At least I smile at all." (Eriol, in Chinese.)  
  
Meiling sweatdropped at this comment.  
  
Tomoyo, trying to change the topic, glanced around. "I wonder when Yamazaki-kun or Sakura-chan will be back?"  
  
"Wait…they left…together??" Syaoran suddenly said, turning his gaze from Eriol to Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol coughed loudly. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"What? Both of them?" Chiharu asked, a note of suspicion in her voice.  
  
Takashi suddenly appeared again. "Did I hear my name?"  
  
"Where were you just then?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Takashi narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"They didn't leave together though, Li-kun," Tomoyo spoke up, trying to defend the two.  
  
Chiharu frowned and concentrated on her sandwich, not saying a word.  
  
"There is something going on here that I don't know about…" said Takashi, looking from person to person.  
  
"But they could have still met up…" Syaoran said.  
  
"Who is "they"???" asked Takashi with frustration.  
  
"I'm sure they didn't, Li-kun," Tomoyo replied calmly.  
  
Chiharu narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!?!!?" cried out Takashi.  
  
Tomoyo gave him a surprised look at his sudden outburst.  
  
"I'm um…going to go to the bathroom," Meiling suddenly said, walking off quickly.  
  
"I'll believe your innocence this time. THIS time," added Syaoran.  
  
"What is your problem, Li-kun?!"  
  
"My problem? I have none."  
  
"Perhaps we should keep our voices down and just eat…" said Tomoyo, trying to stop the fight.  
  
Takashi threw up his hands. "I give up. I can see where I'm not wanted."  
  
"Anou, Yamazaki-kun, you're always welcome," protested Tomoyo.  
  
"Speak for yourself…" muttered Chiharu.  
  
"I'm going home. See ya," Takashi turned around and ran off.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun, you're the one who's overreacting!" yelled Syaraon. "And abandoning the picnic? You don't want to do that to Sakura…leave so soon!"  
  
"Let's keep this down…" murmured Tomoyo, sighing.  
  
"Oh my…" said Eriol, a smile still on his face. "So much drama, Daidouji-san. Get this on tape."  
  
Tomoyo glared at Eriol. "That wouldn't be nice…but…" She pulled out her camera that had already been recording the scene. "…I already got it." ^^;  
  
"Maybe Yamazaki-kun just needs time to himself," suggested Eriol.  
  
There was a loud rustling as Takashi ran back to the group again, out of breath. "I…"  
  
"…am still here. What a surprise," finished Chiharu.  
  
Takashi glared at Chiharu. "I forgot my shoes," he said, sweatdropping.  
  
Syaoran burst into laughter at this simple comment. Chiharu glanced over, and realized that he was right. "I think I'll die from shock. He actually didn't lie!"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Can everyone please calm down?"  
  
"What the fuck is your problem, Chiharu-chan??" demanded Takashi. (Uh oh…he's swearing…bad sign! ^^;)  
  
Chiharu jumped up. "YOU are my problem, Takashi-kun! YOU are my fucking problem!" (Ah…she's swearing too! Not good either…~.~;)  
  
"What? What the hell did I DO? All of a sudden, you and my best friend are against me!"  
  
"It's not what you DID. It's what you DIDN'T do!" Chiharu yelled, stomping off and carrying her shoes.  
  
"Chiharu-chan! Those are MY SHOES!" Takashi yelled, running after her.  
  
"Anou…" Tomoyo sighed. "I…don't think this ended up very well…"  
  
"Oh my goodness…" said Eriol. "He called you his best friend, Li-kun…"  
  
Syaoran was speechless, but he nodded. "…He did." Syaoran was starting to feel slight remorse gathering in his chest as he stared after the two.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him. But…not now. He has more pressing matters at the moment."  
  
"Hiiragizawa…is it wrong of me to suspect him of doing something?"  
  
"Li-kun, maybe you should look at things more carefully," Eriol simply replied.  
  
"More…carefully?" he asked with confusion.  
  
Eriol gave him a mysterious smile and nodded. Syaoran thought for a moment before he ran to catch up with Takashi and Chiharu. As he neared them, he caught part of their conversation, and, not wanting to be seen, he hid unseen behind the trees.  
  
Chiharu, suddenly realizing that she really was carrying Takashi's shoes and that she was WEARING her own shoes, threw his shoes back at Takashi.  
  
"Please Chiharu-chan, tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you sad."  
  
"It's not your business."  
  
"You are my business. You are my friend, Chiharu-chan, and I care a lot for you."  
  
"Yes, well I'm SURE you care about Sakura-chan much more, right?"  
  
"Kinomoto-san?? Does this have to do with her?" Takashi asked confusedly.  
  
"No. It has to do with you. You and me."  
  
Takashi smiled in an almost Yukito kind of way. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget it," Chiharu said, stalking off.  
  
Takashi grabbed her hand. "Wait! Please let me try to understand. Please."  
  
Chiharu sighed, saying nothing.  
  
"Please," pleaded Takashi, looking into her eyes.  
  
Chiharu sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for Takashi to sit next to her. Takashi took the hint and sat down. "I know you like Sakura-chan…but…I like you. I like you like you like her."  
  
"WHAT?! It's true that I like Kinomoto-san…"  
  
At Takashi's comment, Syaoran's mouth dropped open and he fell onto the ground, creating a loud THUD sound. He quickly scrambled back up and kept himself out of sight again.  
  
"…But not like THAT," finished Takashi.  
  
Chiharu glanced at the ground, then at the thud. "What was that?"  
  
Takashi shrugged. "I like Kinomoto-san as a friend, nothing more."  
  
"Hopefully…" mumbled Syaoran.  
  
Takashi burst into laughter. "Are you kidding? You thought I…I…?"  
  
"…Then…then I told you this for no reason…" muttered Chiharu.  
  
Takashi stopped his laughing. "No…"  
  
"I have to go," Chiharu said abruptly, getting up and walking off. "I'll see you at school."  
  
"WAIT!" Takashi said, pulling her again.  
  
Syaoran was watching the scene intensely when…"Hello, Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran jumped. "Daidouji-san!"  
  
Eriol appeared behind Tomoyo, followed by Meiling. "Is the party over here now?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, a sly smile on her face. "I guess so," she replied, taping the new scene.  
  
Meiling shrugged, and continued eating while watching Takashi and Chiharu.  
  
"I can't hear!" Eriol complained, straining his ear.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and sighed. "Shhh!"  
  
Meiling went up behind Eriol, whispering, "What's going on here?"  
  
"SHH!"  
  
(Everyone's intent on watching this moment...^_^)  
  
Chiharu blinked as Takashi pulled her arm. "What is it?"  
  
"Well…because I ummm…" he mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"You're going to pull my arm off…what did you say?"  
  
"I umm…I…"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I think I…"  
  
"Say it…say it…" whispered Eriol.  
  
Chiharu sighed. "You think you…what?"  
  
Takashi blushed bright red but looked Chiharu straight in the eye. "I think I love you," he said, running off as he finished.  
  
"Whoa…" Eriol commented.  
  
"Wow…that was…wow…" Meiling said.  
  
Syaoran fell down again. "That was…strong…He sure seems to be able to talk about his inner most feelings with ease."  
  
Chiharu stared after Takashi. "What…?" She fainted. Tomoyo rushed out to catch Chiharu before she hit the ground.  
  
Eriol, holding Tomoyo's camera, grinned and said, "I'll call this 'A Picnic Love Confession and Fainting Session.'"  
  
Tomoyo glared at him. "That sounds good…" Tomoyo and Meiling tried to pick Chiharu up and lay her back on the bench.  
  
"Li-kun, maybe you should…" Eriol nodded off in Takashi's direction.  
  
Syaoran, hating to take Eriol's advice, decided to take it anyway. He ran after Takashi, yelling, "Yamazaki-kun!" Takashi, out of breath, collapsed, giving Syaoran the chance to catch up to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Takashi glared at him. "Why would YOU CARE?"  
  
"You're not still mad at me, are you?" asked Syaoran. "I was worried about you."  
  
"Well yeah. First you insult me, and then…you were?" he asked with surprise.  
  
"You and Mihara-san were talking over there, and suddenly you ran away from her."  
  
Takashi glared at him again. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I have EYES you know," Syaoran said, nodding grudgingly.  
  
"Were you spying?" Takashi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Li-kun, were you mad because you thought I liked Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"I wasn't spying. I just saw you guys over there talking…" Syaoran turned red at the 2nd half of Takashi's sentence. "Anou…"  
  
Takashi gave him a hurt look. "Do you really think I would do that to you?"  
  
"I didn't believe it at first, but you seemed pretty interested in her."  
  
"No, it's just that she knew what I was going through."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Was that…all that it was?"  
  
"Li-kun!" Takashi exclaimed. "I'm having…ehh…problems at home, and she was good to talk to."  
  
"I see."  
  
Takashi looked at him pointedly. "THAT'S ALL."  
  
"Why…couldn't you have talked about them with me?"  
  
"I was a bit embarrassed to show what I felt. Sorry about that."  
  
Syaoran shook his head with relief. "I'll take your word, but next time, try sharing your problems with me."  
  
Takashi slapped him on the back. "Calm down, man. I just told the girl I lo…like how I felt. And I will."  
  
(Reverting back to Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Eriol…)  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling managed to get Chiharu on the bench WITHOUT A MAN'S HELP. Tomoyo went and got Chiharu a cup of lemonade, setting it beside her on the bench.  
  
"She'll be fine," Eriol muttered in English.  
  
Chiharu woke up, blinking. "Yama…oh…hi Tomoyo-chan…"  
  
"You're up," Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Where's Yamazaki-kun? And Li-kun?"  
  
"Gone over there," replied Eriol, shutting off Tomoyo's camera. "Aww, just when it was getting good…"  
  
Sakura blinked and walked over to Tomoyo. "Nani, Tomoyo-chan? Where'd everyone go?" (It was a long bathroom line for Sakura. ^^;)  
  
"I think I missed all the good stuff," said Eriol, looking sad.  
  
"Uh, we took a walk," Tomoyo said, sweatdropping.  
  
Chiharu gave Tomoyo a confused look.  
  
"Without me?" asked Sakura. "The line was so LONG…and not enough stalls."  
  
"Well, Chiharu-chan thought she lost something…"  
  
"Yeah, my best friend," murmured Chiharu.  
  
"Nani, Chiharu-chan?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied with a smile.  
  
"And where's Syaoran-kun and Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
"I think they went to the bathroom too…" replied Meiling.  
  
Eriol started shaking the camera. "I think this thing is broken."  
  
"Hoe? Isn't that Tomoyo-chan's?"  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her camera from Eriol's hands.  
  
"Guess so," Sakura said. ^^; Her stomach started rumbling. "I guess I'm still hungry-"  
  
"Daidouji-san, maybe you uh need to teach me to use it sometime." Eriol said, winking and laughing.  
  
"Let's just get back," Tomoyo replied, casually looking around for Takashi and Syaoran.  
  
Eriol leaned over and whispered to Tomoyo, "You know, you can always come over…"  
  
Tomoyo tried to glare at Eriol, but couldn't, and smiled instead. Eriol smiled back demurely and quickly stole Tomoyo's camera again. "Haha! Without it, you can't videotape Sakura-san's 'Kawaii Moments'."  
  
"I have more," Tomoyo said, sweatdropping.  
  
Eriol held up all four. "I took them all!"  
  
Tomoyo gave him a big smile. "Please can I have them back?"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first," Eriol said with an evil smile, running away.  
  
Tomoyo pouted. "Sakura-chan, Chiharu-chan, I'll be right back." She got into the limo led by the ladies in black and chased Eriol.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Eriol cried out.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
Eriol smirked. "So you finally admit to wanting this sexy body?"  
  
"Not quite said…"  
  
Eriol sighed. "Everyone wants a piece of me."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I'm sure Mizuki-sensei does too, neh?"  
  
Eriol turned blue. "I have no idea what you mean, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Can I please have my cameras back?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "I told you, you have to catch me on FOOT." He turned and ran like mad.  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
Sakura blinked at the Tomoyo and Eriol exchange. "Weird…" She cupped her hands around her mouth, and yelled, "SYAORAN=KUUUUN…YAMAZAKI-KUUUUUN!!!"  
  
"Anou? Sakura's calling us, Yamazaki-kun. We should go back," Syaoran remarked. "Everyone's wondering about us."  
  
"No!! I can't," Takashi said with alarm.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Why not?"  
  
"Were you not listening to me? I told Chiharu-chan I liked her!!!!! She's going to pound me worse than ever now," Takashi said with anime tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
"It's no laughing matter, Li-kun! My life is ruined!"  
  
"She only pounds you when you're lying."  
  
"But I wasn't lying!"  
  
"Yeah…then if you weren't lying, she'd have no reason to pound you."  
  
Takashi pounded his head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."  
  
Syaoran shook his head and walked over to him. "Let's go."  
  
Takashi continued banging his head. "Now I won't even have her as a friend….bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Well, instead of a friend…you have her as more than a friend, neh? I'm sure she the same way about you."  
  
"I'm not following you, Li-kun."  
  
"Well…after you admitted that you lo…liked her, what did she say?"  
  
"I uhh…don't know. I ran too fast."  
  
"Well, let's go back and see how she reacts. Mihara-san is a nice person. Most of the time…"  
  
"Ehh, I don't think so. You go, and I'll live in the forest for the rest of my life.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun!"  
  
"It won't be so bad…"  
  
Syaoran started back at him warily. "I'm not going back alone…especially when Hiiragizawa is still there…"  
  
Takashi laughed. "I thought so."  
  
Syaoran pulled on Takashi's hands. "Come on…Sakura's waiting for us."  
  
"Nuh uh, I'm not going."  
  
"Look…I haven't eaten anything yet at this picnic, and I'm pretty hungry…and I bet you are too."  
  
"Then go, Li-kun. Uhh tell them I was eaten by a bear or something."  
  
"You WILL be eaten by a bear if you don't come back soon!"  
  
"I…I can't!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Oy! Mihara-san!"  
  
Chiharu blinked and turned around as if she heard something.  
  
"Something wrong, Chiharu-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I…thought I did…"  
  
Takashi quickly tackled him to the ground. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Syaoran, being pushed down into the dirt, struggled to get out of his grasp. "Hey!"  
  
Takashi brushed himself off, and got off of Syaoran. "Sorry, but you CAN'T do that."  
  
"Yamazaki-kun…are you really THAT worried about what Mihara-san will say? Or worried about something else?"  
  
"What else could I be worried about?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "You know Mihara-san really well, and you've never been afraid of her, no matter what you've said to her."  
  
"This is different." Takashi grinned. "You'll understand once you tell Kinomoto-san how you feel."  
  
Syaoran turned red. "Hey! Not so loud!" He stared down at the ground. "I'd like to do that…someday…"  
  
"Oh Kinomoto-san!" Takashi yelled.  
  
Syaoran tackled Takashi and quickly put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Hoee?…Now I'M hearing things, Chiharu-chan."  
  
"It was probably nothing."  
  
"Mmmfmm?" asked Takashi.  
  
"What was THAT for?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Takashi spit out some leaves from his mouth. "For before."  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Well then, we're even. Now, let's go back."  
  
"Ok, I think I'm ready to go now."  
  
"That's a good kid."  
  
"You know about leaves…"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Hey! I'm taller than you! Anyway…at first, they grew on humans, not trees."  
  
Syaoran stood to his full height. "Not by much…really?" he blinked innocently.  
  
"But people were allergic to leaves."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And they would sneeze a lot. So, they pulled off all their leaves and planted them by the trees. And that's how trees got leaves today," Takashi said, grinning innocently.  
  
Syaoran sighed, finally catching on. "If you tell those tales to Mihara-san, she's sure to pound you again."  
  
Takashi slapped him on the back. "It's all in fun, Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran rubbed his back. "That was a bit hard…I can see you're back to normal."  
  
"Ok, let's go but uh first…thanks."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Anytime."  
  
"Race you back!" Takashi yelled as he ran off.  
  
"Hey! Unfair head start!" Syaoran yelled back, chasing after him. Takashi arrived at the campsite out of breath.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun!-Where's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked while munching on her cucumber sandwich.  
  
"He'll be here in 3…2…1…"  
  
Syaoran arrived right on cue, out of breath.  
  
Sakura gave them a smile. "Were you racing? Or running away from something?"  
  
"We were running away from a bear, actually…" started Takashi.  
  
"HOE?! A BEAR?!" Sakura exclaimed, hiding behind Meiling.  
  
Takashi grinned. "But we were too touch for it. Right, Li-kun?"  
  
Deciding to play along, Syaoran nodded. "Hai. But I saved the day, as usual."  
  
Sakura blinked. "…You didn't use your…"  
  
Syaoran shook his head quickly. "No, but the bear almost caught Yamazaki-kun."  
  
Takashi frowned. "Li-kun pulled it down, but I did the rest. As I recall, you cried, Li-kun."  
  
"NE! Anou!" Sakura started examining both the boys. "Neither of you are hurt, are you?!"  
  
Meiling frowned. "Syaoran cried?"  
  
"Hoeee…."  
  
"I did not!" Syaoran protested.  
  
"I caught a rare tropical disease," Takashi said, looking lost. "Oh my, where am I? Who am I?" He fell over laughing.  
  
"Tropical disease in Penguin Park--?!" asked Sakura confusedly. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing…" Takashi said, trying to stop laughing.  
  
"He's losing it, Sakura. Don't look at him."  
  
"Sou sou, Li-kun saved the day. AFTER he cried."  
  
"Hoee…you two against a BIG BEAR?!!"  
  
"Oy! You were the one who was crying after the bear was dangling you by the legs!"  
  
"Only after you were halfway in his mouth!" Takashi shot back.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped, while Meiling listened on with a doubtful expression on her face.  
  
Takashi sniffled. "I'll admit it. I'm a sensitive guy."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Wait…if you were in his mouth, how come you're not slobbery?"  
  
"He dried off," Takashi explained.  
  
"And Yamazaki-kun's pant leg isn't ripped…"  
  
"These are from America, you know, for the outdoors and stuff," Takashi responded while patting his pants. "Nothing can get through these babies."  
  
Chiharu nearly fell over at this remark, and Syaoran started laughing. Sakura gave Syaoran a look.  
  
Takashi walked over and patted Sakura on the head like a dog. "We're just playing around, Kinomoto-san."  
  
"So…none of it's true? No bear?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "If it were, Yamazaki-kun wouldn't be standing here."  
  
Takashi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The only bear I saw was Li-kun when he was hungry."  
  
Syaoran frowned. "That was uncalled for…"  
  
"HOE! You scared me, you two!!!"  
  
"All's fair in food and war," replied Takashi cockily.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Then…all's fair, right? Shall I tell a certain girl here that-"  
  
"Uhh…." Takashi quickly stuffed Syaoran's mouth with food. "Eat boy eat!"  
  
Syaoran, nearly choking on the food, finally managed to swallow it.  
  
Sakura sighed and lightly punched Syaoran's arm. "Don't do that again!"  
  
Eriol smiled mysteriously again. "That was quite an amusing tale, boys. Now…Daidouji-san, what will it be?"  
  
"My camera, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
"Nahh…"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol again.  
  
"It's getting pretty late…" Chiharu commented, pointing to the sky.  
  
"Hai…it is getting late…but we sure had fun, didn't we?!" Sakura asked, giving everyone a smile.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Exactly. That's why we should leave now, and I should get my CAMERA back!"  
  
"It was fun….but…" Syaoran stared at the picnic basket, and his stomach started growling.  
  
"It's okay, it won't go to waste. Take some if you want, Li-kun," Tomoyo said, smiling at him and then glaring at Eriol.  
  
"It's okay. I can have dinner at home. It's time for dinner anyway."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Okay. I'll give everyone a ride home, EXCLUDING Hiiragizawa-kun unless he gives me back my camera."  
  
Eriol sighed. "So cruel…"  
  
"I'll see you later, Syaoran," Meiling said.  
  
"Wait, Meiling…where are you staying? Not with Wei and I?"  
  
"You're staying with Tomoyo-chan, neh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh…well then, that's alright."  
  
Meiling nodded. "But we can still see each other, Syaoran."  
  
"And there's still my birthday party, don't forget!" Sakura added.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'll be going home too…" Chiharu's voice trailed off as she glanced at Takashi, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze for some strange reason. "Ne…Yamazaki-kun? What's…the matter?"  
  
Takashi shook his head quickly, giving her a quick smile. "Nothing at all! I should be leaving too. Bye!" He took off as soon as he spoke, running away as fast as he could.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun…" Chiharu sighed, and waved good bye to everyone, and walked slowly away, a troubled expression on her face.  
  
The ladies in black came by in the limo to pick up Tomoyo and Meiling. Meiling waved good bye to Sakura and Syaoran, and got inside. Before going inside, Tomoyo gave Eriol a mega-watt smile. "Hiiragizawa-kun, I really hope you'll give me my camera back. Or rather, all four of my cameras."  
  
"No need to worry yourself about that. I know where you live, and I'll come by and drop 'em off myself," Eriol responded with a grin. "That is, of course, if you invite me to come."  
  
Stars came into Tomoyo's eyes, and she brought her hand to her face. "Ah…I can't videotape Sakura-chan if I don't get that camera back! And that…that…would be an utter tragedy! You better keep your word," she warned Eriol before waving goodbye to Syaoran and Sakura and shutting the side door.  
  
"Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan!" Sakura yelled as she waved good bye. "My house isn't far…I'll just skate home. "Ja ne, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran waved good bye, and started on his way home.  
  
"Don't let any bears come out and get you now!" Eriol said in a mysterious tone, fingering Tomoyo's video camera thoughtfully.  
  
~*~ End of Scene Six ~*~  



	8. Not Just Playing Cards

**Not Just Playing Cards  
  
~ Start of Scene Seven~  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime**  
  
Note: The following fanfics in this series are the novelizations of this CCS RPG chatroom thing I belong to on AIM. It's a continuing series, so more will be coming as more chatrooms are held. The eyeglass symbols were kept in, because I just thought they were so cute. And Smiko did a GREAT job playing Naoko! Naoko was so funny around Yue. She was so…fascinated by him and his accessories. *sweatdrop*  
  
It was another nice day, and Sakura was sitting on a swing with a thoughtful look upon her face, swinging gently back and forth. Rika and Naoko were beside her, with Rika busily knitting. Nearby, Yukito was eating lunch with Touya. Yukito, as usual, was eating out of a very large bento. Sakura glanced over at Touya and Yukito, and then back at the dirt, drawing in the dirt with her foot. "I wonder what Syaoran-kun's up to…" she asked herself softly.  
  
Touya glanced over at Sakura with a suspicious look on his face, but continued to munch on his food..  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked up at the sky and blinked, almost falling backwards out of the swing.  
  
Yukito blinked. "A-Daidobu, Sakura-chan?!"  
  
"Haaai…." Sakura replied, her eyes still swirly.  
  
"Are you daydreaming again?" Naoko asked.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Guess so. I thought I saw something, so I looked up and…fell out." She said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"A bird?" suggested Rika.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"A UFO?" Naoko said excitedly.  
  
Sakura blinked and shook her head. "Don't think so." She untangled her legs from the swing and stood up, brushing herself off.  
  
"Maybe it was a very fast-flying bird," Rika said again.  
  
"How fast can some birds FLY?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"Maybe it was a tiny airplane," Naoko chimed in.  
  
"Hm…" Sakura laid belly-down on the swing thoughtfully.  
  
"Is that safe?" Naoko asked worriedly.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed. And to prove her point, she started swinging back and forth, sticking her arms out. "Look, I'm flying!"  
  
Naoko gave Sakura a strange look as Sakura continued swinging. (//)-(//)  
  
"It's fun, Naoko-chan! Try it! You too, Rika-chan!" Sakura started flapping her arms as she continued. "C'MON!"  
  
Naoko laughed nervously. "No---thank you."  
  
"It's fun!" Sakura insisted. She slipped a little, but continued swinging. She turned, and flailed for Rika to join…and fell off, headfirst into the dirt.  
  
"A-anou? Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" Rika asked hurriedly, rushing towards her.  
  
"Haai…" Sakura replied in a muffled tone of voice. She pulled herself up, her face covered with dirt. "Hoee-e-e-ee…."  
  
"Maybe that's unsafe, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura rubbed her face to get the dirt off, though with some difficulty. "Swings don't seem to like me…"  
  
"Maybe today is a bad day for swinging," Rika commented. She blinked and looked up as she felt a tiny raindrop hit her head. "Is it starting to rain?" she asked, just as another drop fell in her eye.  
  
More drops started to fall down, hitting Naoko, and then Touya and Yukito. "Oh Yay." Touya said sarcastically. "Yuki-we need to get inside-"  
  
"Hoee…"  
  
Yukito nodded. "Too bad. It was such a nice day for a picnic."  
  
"Yeah, I know. We can have it inside though," Touya replied.  
  
"Hai!" Yukito said with a smile, packing the food away.  
  
Naoko opened her umbrella with ghosts and spirits on it, and Rika rushed towards it, trying to keep her knitting from getting wet. Sakura ducked under the umbrella along with Rika and Naoko with a sigh. "Why did it hafta rain?…I guess we hafta go inside. Yukito-san, Onii-chan, where are YOU going?"  
  
"Where should we go, To-ya?" Yukito asked him.  
  
"I was going to go back to the house."  
  
"Well, let's go. It's getting wet!" Sakura said.  
  
"Are your---friends coming?" Touya asked.  
  
Rika nodded, and Naoko smiled. "Hai!" Sakura said loudly, squeezing with Rika and Naoko under the shelter of the umbrella.  
  
"Oy-" Touya said, shaking his head and heading towards the house. Yukito was beside him, sort of huddling near Touya and getting soaked, but still smiling. The 3 girls followed him, shuffling along slowly.  
  
"Maybe what you saw before was a cloud," Rika suggested again. "It would make sense."  
  
"Hm…I was looking at clouds yesterday and saw one shaped like a dragon."  
  
"A big dragon?"  
  
"Yeah…for a second, I thought I saw it breathe fire."  
  
They had reached Sakura's house, and Touya opened the door, grumbling and wiping his feet on the doormat. Rika took her shoes off and stepped in, the others following her example.  
  
"I hope the food didn't get soggy," Yukito said sadly.  
  
Outside, it was pouring now. "Sure got wet fast…" Sakura thought to herself. "Oh! Want some cocoa, you guys?"  
  
"Oh, hai! Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Yukito said gratefully with a smile.  
  
Sakura smiled happily and led her friends into the kitchen. She had stupidly left The Book laying on the table in the living room, which quickly attracted the attention of Rika. She wandered over and glanced at The Book, blinking. "Ku-ku-roou?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura turned around.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what is this?" Rika asked, holding the book.  
  
Sakura blinked at Rika…then at the book. "HOEEEEE!!!" She flailed her arms. "Anou, anou, anou…it's nothing!" She quickly said.  
  
"Rika-chan, you were holding it upside down," Naoko said. "It says Sakura on it. See? I bet it's her private diary."  
  
Hoeee…I just hope Kero-chan doesn't come downstairs! Sakura quickly nodded and sweatdropped. "Yeah yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai!" Rika apologized, putting it back down onto the table.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" Sakura asked, hoping her plan would work.  
  
"Haaai…"  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll just…take it upstairs real quick!" She grabbed the book, but was unaware that the latch was open. In the motion of picking it up, the cover flew open, and out spilled all the cards. O.O;;; "…Hoeee…."  
  
"…Sakura-chan?…Do you have a card game in there? Or Tarot Cards?"  
  
"Anou? Ah!" Sakura sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Yes, tarot cards!" She dropped the book, and bent down to pick the cards up. Hoeee…Kero-chan is gonna be mad! Sakura was so nervous, and kept letting the cards slip out of her hands. The Create Card landed near Naoko's feet.  
  
Naoko picked up one of the cards, and blinked. "Wa..ta…Wa-ta-ri?" (Watery.)  
  
"Ahh…hai."  
  
Rika picked up another one. "Ri-ta-ru?…Riitaaruu…"  
  
"I've never heard of Tarot cards like these before," Naoko said.  
  
Yukito, standing at the doorway of the kitchen, nudged Touya, whispering and informing him of the situation.  
  
"It's a…SPECIAL deck. Otou-san found them at a dig site and said I could have them," Sakura quickly replied. Well, that's not a TOTAL lie…  
  
"…Ah sugoi!"  
  
PLEASE don't let Naoko-chan see the Create book picture! Sakura thought desperately to herself as she started putting the cards back into the hollowed-out book.  
  
Naoko picked up another one. "Jampu…" (Jump)  
  
"Suueeto…" pronounced Rika slowly. (Sweet)  
  
"…Hmm?" Naoko picked up another one. "Ku…ree a tu…? (Create). This looks familiar…Um-Oh! It's like…"  
  
Hoeee…  
  
"…one of those cards we got from that store that one time!"  
  
"Ahh…" Sakura said, sweatdropping hopelessly.  
  
"They're in a very good condition for something you'd find buried," Naoko commented.  
  
"I guess the book kept them safe."  
  
"Why would a book be found in a dig have your name on it, Sakura-chan?" (//)-(//)  
  
"Anou…anou…coincidence?" ^^;;;;  
  
(//)-(//) "Is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
"Iie! Not at all!" She picked up a few more cards, putting them back in the book. She made sure to hide the key under her shirt as she approached Rika and Naoko, taking the few cards from them.  
  
"They are pretty…" Rika said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Are you a magical girl and not telling us for some reason?" Naoko asked.  
  
Sakura jumped instantly, spilling the cards AGAIN. She looked at the overturned book and spilled cards, and hung her head. "Hoeee-ee-e-ee…"  
  
"I mean…are you…Ai to seigi no…Sailor…fuku bishoujo senshi…SAILOR SAKURA? And you just don't want us to know because we're just…SIDE CHARACTERS WITH NO PERSONALITIES?! That isn't it, RIGHT?" Naoko asked, looming near Sakura. (//)-(//)  
  
"I-ie! Of course not!!!"  
  
Rika gave Naoko an odd look. "…I thought she would be a mahou shoujo like the kind that has animal sidekicks. It just seems like Sakura-chan."  
  
"Demo-demo-I'm…not a mahou no shoujo…"  
  
"Sou! Maybe she does, and it's in her room!" Naoko exclaimed.  
  
"Demo…I thought Mahou Shoujos use ribbons and wands."  
  
"Maybe she has a magical henshin item hidden somewhere!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, and looked around to see if Yukito or Touya were anywhere nearby. "I don't henshin…R-really, it's…nothing."  
  
Earlier, Touya had dragged Yukito upstairs at the start of all this, which was good, because otherwise, knowing Yue, he would have arbitrarily transformed and spooked off Naoko and Rika.  
  
"I DEMAND THE TRUTH!" Naoko said loudly and persistently.  
  
"Hoeee…" She leaned back and fell over on her butt with a THUD.  
  
"We're open-minded girls, Sakura-chan," Naoko insisted. (//)-(//)  
  
Sakura glanced at the two girls nervously. "…You…can't tell anyone…kay?"  
  
"…Haai…" Rika replied instantly.  
  
"Okay!" Naoko replied happily. (^)-(^)  
  
Sakura cleared her throat. "Just a minute…" She took a deep breath before yelling, "KERO-CHAAAAAAAN!! Come down, onegai!!!"  
  
"You have a frog, Sakura-chan?" Rika asked confusedly.  
  
Sakura shook her head as Kero slid down the stair rail and flipped off. "YATT-AHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled as he caught sight of Sakura sitting on the floor, cards strewn on the floor. He ended up hitting a wall as he noticed the other girls beside her.  
  
"Anou…that's Kero-chan," Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Rika blinked and walked over to Kero, peeling him off the wall. "Kawaii…where are his batteries?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "…He…doesn't have batteries," she replied as Kero tried to pretend that he was a plushie. "Kero-chan, it's alright. You can talk."  
  
"Oh…umm-hello!" Kero said.  
  
"Kero-chan is named Cerberus, and he's a lion that…WAS on the cover of this book."  
  
"Yeah!!! I guard the-er---uh---"  
  
Rika leaped back as Kero spoke. "…He looks like a teddy bear now."  
  
"Hoee…just wait for a minute, Rika-chan…these cards…AREN'T…tarot cards." Sakura picked up Windy. "They have magic powers."  
  
"…Mahou? Really?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai, Rika-chan. Kero-chan is one of the guardians. Kero-chan, can you show them your big form?"  
  
"Sugoi…like, you can make things disappear?" Rika asked.  
  
"Sorta…" Sakura scratched the back of her neck. "Anou…Tomoyo-chan has known for two years. Kero-chan, show Naoko-chan and Rika-chan your big form, onegai?"  
  
"Whee!" Kero hopped onto the floor and went over to an open area, and started glowing, becoming BIG Kero!  
  
O.O "AHHHHHH!!!" Rika screamed and fled into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura-O.O;;; "Rika-chan, wait!!"  
  
"I'm not gonna eat you," Big Kero said, tears coming into his eyes as Sakura got up and ran after Rika.  
  
"Rika-chan! He only likes sweets! Like cakes and candies!"  
  
"Bbbbbbig cat, big winged cat…" Rika kept muttering.  
  
"It's okay, Rika-chaaaan!"  
  
Rika sort of crept back in as she said, "G-g-g-gomen nasai, Kyoudai Neko-san…"  
  
Sakura took Rika by the hand and led her back over to Kero.  
  
"Daidoubu!" Big Kero said with a wide grin.  
  
"Kero-chan's just a big cat," Sakura said with a reassuring smile, petting Kero, while inside, she was surprised that Touya and Yukito hadn't wondered what the noise was all about downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs…  
  
"Ne, To-ya…I just sensed Kero-chan transform for some reason," Yukito commented.  
  
"She's probably showing her friends or something," Touya replied exasperatedly. -.-  
  
~*~  
  
Back downstairs…  
  
Rika was cautiously petting Big Kero, and a smile was now on her face. "His fur is soft."  
  
"Ah..the attention!" Kero exclaimed. "This is how I deserve to be treated, after all."  
  
"Kero-chan likes to be the center of attention," Sakura said as Rika continued petting him and scratching his ears. "Naoko-chan?" Sakura grabbed Naoko's hand and pulled her over. "I thought you'd like it, Naoko-chan. It's like your stories!"  
  
"Hai…is HE the king of winged animals?" Rika asked curiously.  
  
"Well…no. He's just the seal beast of the book. But that's a good thing too, Kero-chan!" Sakura quickly added as she saw Kero's expression.  
  
Naoko was petting Kero now as well, murmuring "Wow…" every once in a while.  
  
"Ne, you said he eats sweets?"  
  
"Hai. Sometimes TOO MANY sweets! Kero-chan is going to get FAT someday!"  
  
"I will not!" Kero protested.  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone about this, Rika-chan? Naoko-chan?"  
  
"Hai, I promise!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "There's more…" she said as she reached down her shirt and pulled out the little shrunken star key, dangling from its chain.  
  
"A necklace?" Rika asked.  
  
~*~Upstairs…~*~  
  
"My other self is wondering if it's a good idea that she shows them…"  
  
"I'm sure it isn't. But it's Sakura, so 'Zettai daijoubu dai yo.'"  
  
~*~Back to Sakura & Co.~*~  
  
"That's not the magic part…ah…I've never shown anyone except Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun this stuff…I'll show you what it does. Hoshi no chikara o himeshi 'kagi' yo!" The little key floated in an orb of light, and the circle appeared under her feet. "Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese." The key started to spin a bit…"Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. RELEASE!" There was a blast of energy and light from the tiny orb as the key grew and lengthened in a swirl of magic energy. Sakura grabbed the staff and the circle faded away. She turned around, looking for Rika and Naoko's reactions.  
  
"I guess she is a magical girl with a cute pet. I need pudding," Naoko said.  
  
Sakura fell down onto the floor anime style.  
  
"…Is it special effects?"  
  
"Mistress," a sudden voice came from the stairway. It was Yue, standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"It's real magic…" Sakura turned around and jumped. "Y-yue-san!"  
  
Yue loomed about Yueishly as he stared at the other girls.  
  
"I couldn't stop him," Touya said.  
  
"Hoeee…"  
  
"Yue, they're very nice! They patted me!" Kero said loudly.  
  
"What…are you doing?" Yue asked with a strange expression on his face. -.- "Hmph."  
  
"PRETTY!" Naoko exclaimed. (*)-(*)  
  
"A-anou…they…they…saw the book…"  
  
"…Who's she?" Rika asked.  
  
"I accidentally left it downhereand…anditdroppedopenandallthecardsspilledoutand-" Sakura blinked. "She? Yue-san is a boy-well…not really…anou…" Sakura hung her head, unsure of how to explain it.  
  
"A boy?…Not a boy?" Rika suggested.  
  
"Yue-san isn't any gender."  
  
Naoko had shuffled over to Yue and looked up at him. "Beautiful wings…"  
  
"I suppose as the Mistress, it is your choice, but-" Yue blinked and looked down at Naoko. "…Ahm, thank you."  
  
"Woow…you're really handsome…and stuff…" Naoko continued, with Sakura sweatdropping. (Naoko's got a thing for men with wings!)  
  
"Yue-san, are you mad at me?" Sakura asked, clutching the rod to her chest.  
  
Yue sighed. "You are the mistress, and I know you would not reveal us to untrustworthy people…"  
  
Naoko started tugging at Yue's wings. "They're real, I imagine?"  
  
Yue nodded and unfolded his wings.  
  
Sakura rapidly shook her head. "Naoko-chan and Rika-chan both promised not to-"  
  
Rika was staring at Yue. "…That ISN'T a girl?"  
  
"Iie, Rika-chan." Sakura replied, taking this chance to pick up the cards. "Anou…Rika-chan, Naoko-chan…you…uh…you were each involved with a card at one point…"  
  
"That's nice…" Naoko said. (#)-(#)  
  
Sakura nodded and decided to go on, being very timid but figuring everything needed to be said. "Anou…Rika-chan…remember your sword broach?"  
  
"…The one I was going to give to Te-" Rika blushed. "Someone?"  
  
"Anou…" Sakura went through the book and pulled out the Sword, holding it up for her to see.  
  
"No wonder it disappeared."  
  
"And…Naoko-chan…your story book…" Sakura held up Create.  
  
"Hai hai." ($)-($)  
  
Sakura glanced over to Yue. "…Can I show them, Yue-san?"  
  
"Go right ahead, Mistress. It is your decision," Yue simply said, still looming Yueishly.  
  
"…But if you think I shouldn't…" Sakura started.  
  
"You can do as you please. I trust your judgement."  
  
"What kind of fabric is this?" Naoko asked, tugging at Yue's robe.  
  
"…It's a magical material created by Clow."  
  
Sakura cleared her throat. ^^; "Maybe when Naoko-chan is done…"  
  
"Sou ka…Clow-san was your dad?" Naoko continued.  
  
"…He created us and the cards."  
  
"Sou! That's cool!" Naoko looked at Sakura. "…What?"  
  
Sakura held up the sword. "Wanna see what these…do?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"Sword!" Sakura tossed the card up, and used her wand on it. Sparkles traveled down the wand, and it became a pretty pink fencing sword.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"…You're a duelist too, Sakura-chan?" asked Rika.  
  
"Iie." Sakura shook the sword, and it wand-ified.  
  
"…Well…this is…my…big secret," Sakura said.  
  
"…Hoooooontou? I really did think they were playing cards. At first." Rika said, laughing.  
  
"That's cool! You should have told us sooner though! We're your friends…" Naoko chimed in.  
  
"Hai! We'll never tell, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Thank goodness…" She blinked at Rika. "You…really DID think they were playing cards?"  
  
"Very fancy ones."  
  
Yue "Yukitofied" spontaneously…and Yukito appeared, confused. "Oh, hello, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan!…What am I doing here?…Oh! I bet Yue-san wanted to say something."  
  
"You were just a really pretty guy!" Naoko said excitedly.  
  
"Ahh…Yue-san forgot to ask permission again?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I wish he'd remember to do that…Ah, arigatou. But that was Yue-san, not me."  
  
Sakura sighed and shrunk the key again. "Kero-chan, can you go little again, please?"  
  
Yukito smiled and waved at Kero. "Wow, is that you? I don't think I've seen you go big before."  
  
"Hoeee…" Sakura sighed. "What is Syaoran-kun going to say if he finds out I tooold…And Eriol-kun…hoeee…"  
  
"We won't say anything," Naoko said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand," Yukito added.  
  
"I hope so…" Sakura put the key back around her neck. "Anyone still…want hot cocoa?" she asked, sweatdropping. She had finally completely picked up the cards, and were all safe inside the book. She hooked the latch, and looked expectantly at the others.  
  
"I'd love some," Yukito said with a smile. "I'm sure To-ya would too."  
  
"H-hai!" Sakura trotted off to the kitchen to make hot cocoa…when a crash was heard, followed by a loud "oops"…  
  
**~*~ End of Scene Seven ~*~**  



End file.
